


Neutralization | 中和

by sssyren



Category: Sherlock (TV), Ultraviolet (TV)
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Vampires
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-15 00:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 6,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3431216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sssyren/pseuds/sssyren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is actually the first Sherlock fanfic I wrote, back in 2010. I really like the concept of 'vampire' in Ultraviolet, so I borrowed it.<br/>Major character death should be 'major character neutralized', which applies to Jack, who died once in the original TV series anyway...</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually the first Sherlock fanfic I wrote, back in 2010. I really like the concept of 'vampire' in Ultraviolet, so I borrowed it.  
> Major character death should be 'major character neutralized', which applies to Jack, who died once in the original TV series anyway...

# Neutralization  
中和

### by: Syren

## 1

“约翰，你认识那个人吗？”夏洛克的手指玩弄着拉开的窗帘，若有所思地注视着公寓楼下。马路对面停着一辆旧车。  
华生医生站起来，走到窗边。  
这是一个晴朗的春日下午，以英格兰的气候而言，颇不寻常。天空蔚蓝，明亮的阳光照在夏洛克脸上，黑色的瞳孔缩小了，仿佛眼球中央镶着的是一块完全透明的玻璃。此刻那双古怪的玻璃眼睛注视着街对面那辆车里走出来的人，同时他微微侧身，把约翰拉到自己前面。  
“我不认识。那是谁？”  
“不知道。不过如果我没有搞错的话，他已经跟踪我们三天了。”  
“什么？我怎么没有发现？”  
夏洛克没有回答，只是以他一贯的方式看了约翰一眼。而这一眼，当然，也令约翰感觉到一贯的沮丧。他自嘲地笑了笑，说：“你确定这个人不是你哥哥派来盯梢的？要知道，我们的监视级别最近可能又提高了。”  
“不。”夏洛克仍旧注视着那个人，喃喃地说，“不管麦克罗夫特本人有多么喜欢戏剧化的出场，他挑选工作人员的方法还是很务实的。比方说，一个负责盯梢的情报员，身高不会超过六英尺，外表也不会给路人留下任何印象。而这个人身高至少六英尺二英寸，穿着黑色皮制短风衣——考虑到今天的天气，这够引人注目的——而且还戴着墨镜。”  
在他们说话的时候，那个人正靠在车门边，左手握着一个便利店的咖啡纸杯。他突然仰起头，将杯中的咖啡一饮而尽，同时将喝空的咖啡杯捏作一团。随着头部的动作，耀眼的阳光在他褐色的头发上猛然跳跃，约翰忍不住眨了眨眼，再定睛一看，发现那个人已经穿过马路，向221B的房门走过来了。  
“他到这边来了！”  
“难道我搞错了，他其实是想找我办案子？”夏洛克的语调变得兴奋起来，探头想要看清楼下的人。  
奇怪的是，并没有传来门铃声，或者赫德森太太的说话声。过了大概一分钟，二人惊讶地发现，那个男人转身穿过马路，回到车里，然后驾车离开了。  
夏洛克心不在焉地掏出手机记下车牌号，然后推开窗户看了一眼楼下。  
“约翰——”他的声音突然变得低沉起来，代表着他发现了什么有趣的事情。  
“怎么了？”  
“我用晚餐跟你打赌，刚才那一分钟里，神秘先生已经用某种方法系统地检查过了我们的信箱。”  
华生医生褐色的眉弓挑了起来，额头上出现了熟悉的纹路：“你是说他偷走了我的信用卡还款单？那我希望他每个月都来一次。”  
“去看看信箱。现在。”  
约翰站在屋子中间考虑了片刻，然后放弃了争论。他慢慢地走下楼，稍有一点瘸——希望他的背影已经表达出了足够的不满情绪。  
过了足足五分钟，约翰抱着一叠信封和广告传单走进房间。  
“你输了，夏洛克。晚上我想吃披萨，叫外卖送来也行。”  
夏洛克直视着约翰的眼睛，等他解释。  
“我们的神秘先生没有碰任何东西，”约翰把手中的信件放到壁炉架上，“正相反，他送了我们一些东西。”说着，他从那叠信中抽出一张折起来的白纸，递给夏洛克。  
纸是从普通笔记本上撕下来的，折成两折。上面谨慎地用大写字母写了两行字，非常清楚易读：  


> 今晚七点我将来拜访，请务必留在家里，非常感谢。
> 
> 迈克尔•科菲尔德

  
“七点钟，看来我们只能叫外卖了。”约翰说着，把印着披萨店电话的广告单子塞到夏洛克手中。  
“时间还早得很。再说，你犯了逻辑上的错误。科菲尔德先生塞进来一张纸条，并不代表他没有看过我们的其他邮件。我相信他两件事都做了，因此这顿饭AA制。另外，我从来不打电话叫外卖——实际上我从来不叫外卖，除非他们提供短信叫外卖的服务。”

 

七点整，约翰正忙着把披萨纸盒塞进已经很满的垃圾箱中，贝克街221B的门铃响了。两分钟后，夏洛克和约翰发现几个小时之前他们话题的中心人物坐在了沙发上，面对着夏洛克的扶手椅。约翰很想知道，夏洛克是什么时候偷偷把沙发上堆积如山的杂物藏起来的。每当有顾客上门，此类奇迹就会发生，而约翰至今没有搞明白它是怎么发生的。  
“迈克尔•科菲尔德先生？”夏洛克舒服地靠进椅子里，双手的十指对顶着。  
科菲尔德先生点了点头。他怀着某种兴趣，以极为训练有素的方式扫视了一遍房间，然后又一言不发地盯着夏洛克的眼睛。这给了约翰差不多整整一分钟来观察他。  
身高，正如夏洛克说过的，很高，大约六英尺二英寸。年龄，四十岁上下。栗色短发，穿着深色衬衣和皮制短风衣，没有戴墨镜，眼睛是——约翰有点犹疑——浅褐色。  
事实上，科菲尔德先生的眼睛是绿色的，绿得不太明显，大部分时间像是秋天积了一层落叶的浅水塘。当他年轻的时候颜色更鲜亮，随着年龄的增长而褪去了，或者说，随着年龄的增长肤色变深了，将眼睛衬得更清浅透明。  
“我相信，过去的三天里，你在跟踪我。”夏洛克终于决定打破沉默。  
“我跟踪的不是你。”  
约翰吓了一跳，目光迅速地从科菲尔德身上转到夏洛克身上，又转了回去。科菲尔德先生微笑了一下：“也不是你，华生医生。”  
约翰松了一口气，在扶手椅中陷得更深了一些。他不由自主地注意到，科菲尔德先生的声音比他的室友还有磁性。  
“那么，科菲尔德先生——”  
“迈克尔。你可以叫我麦克。”  
夏洛克不想叫他麦克。  
“迈克尔，希望你能屈尊解释一下你来此的用意，否则我无法提供我的帮助。”  
“我不是来寻求帮助的，至少目前不是。”迈克尔顿了顿，“我是来向你提供我的帮助的。”  
夏洛克一边的眉毛高高扬起，约翰认为这是个危险的信号。  
“科菲尔德先生——”  
迈克尔打断了他的话，从钱包里拿出一张照片递给他：“你见过这个人吗？最近？”  
照片有些陈旧泛黄，上面是一个年轻男人，齐肩的头发微卷，细长的眼睛和眉毛构成的角度，让他看起来有一种傲慢的神情。  
夏洛克把照片翻过来，读出了背后的名字：“杰克。”  
“杰克。你见过他吗？”  
“以我目前的记忆而言，没有。”  
“我在找他。他很有可能会出现在你周围，如果是这样的话，请马上和我联系。”迈克尔说着，拿出手机按了几个键，夏洛克口袋里的手机突然响了一声。  
“请保存好我的手机号码。只要你见到杰克，或者听到任何有关他的消息，马上通知我。”迈克尔说完，站了起来。  
夏洛克依旧坐着没动。“我是否可以理解为，你雇佣我来寻找一个叫杰克的人？”  
“不，我希望你远离这个叫杰克的人。”  
“你在跟踪的人就是他。”  
迈克尔没有回答，径直走向了门边。  
“你跟踪他多久了？”  
“十二年。”迈克尔在门口转过身，略微点头致意，“晚安。记住我的忠告。”  
世界上唯一的咨询侦探以和这个头衔完全不相符的缓慢动作，掏出了口袋里的手机，将刚才的号码保存了起来。


	2. Chapter 2

## 2

麦克罗夫特的手机短促地响了一声。他匆匆看了一眼，然后皱起眉头按下了通话键。  
“噢，老板，你好。”  
“安西娅，我再提醒你一次，鉴于你的办公桌离我的办公室只有五米远，发短信是完全没有必要的。”  
“是的，老板。如果您不介意的话，我想提醒您，鉴于您的办公室离我的办公桌只有五米远，打电话也是完全没有必要的。”  
“忘了那些废话吧。你短信里说的究竟是怎么回事？”  
“是这样：您派出的监视人员发现有个人连续三天在您弟弟的住所附近出没。”  
“姓名，住址，基本资料？”  
“已经在查了。不过有个办法可以查得更快一些。我建议您直接给您弟弟打个电话。”  
“怎么？”  
“这个人五分钟前刚从您弟弟的住所出来，我想他们应该已经谈过了。”  
“这么说，不是私下跟踪？”  
“可能是您弟弟的客户，除了他的行为有些反常以外——当然，也有可能是他过于谨慎。”  
“知道了。继续查他的基本资料。”  
麦克罗夫特按下挂断键，马上又按了快速拨号，但是等了一分钟，没有人接电话。

 

“约翰，”夏洛克沉思着拉开窗帘，“你怎么看？”  
“这件事？还是这个人？”  
“我对人比较感兴趣。他还没有走。”  
“你是说，他还在楼下？”  
“是的，他进了楼下咖啡馆。我猜他选了个靠窗的位置，一直观察着附近的情况。”  
“如果你想知道他的个人资料，”约翰耸了耸肩，“反正你有他的名字，也有他的手机号码，交给麦克罗夫特，应该马上就能搞定。”  
“不，不是麦克罗夫特，是雷斯垂德。”  
“雷斯垂德？为什么？”  
“别告诉我你没看出来，”夏洛克一脸惊诧的表情，“他是个警察。很可能是新苏格兰场的警察。”  
“很抱歉让你失望了。麻烦你解释一下好吗？”  
“他的装束，坐姿——我相信他带着手枪——观察人的方式，盯梢的水平，当然，最明显的是他只扫了一眼就对屋里的东西了如指掌。这大概需要二十年的警龄才能锻炼出来。”  
“可是他看起来只有四十出头，你是从哪里得出二十年警龄的？”  
“实际上，是二十四年。迈克尔•科菲尔德，出生于一九六零年十一月十日，一九八六年起就职于新苏格兰场，持有高级驾照。”  
华生医生瞪大了眼睛看着他。  
“让我猜猜看，你在他拿钱包时看到了里面的社保卡？”  
“亲爱的约翰，我相信即使是你也不会这样不小心的，何况一个老警察。”  
“那你怎么——”  
夏洛克的手机响了，他看了一眼，按了静音。  
“解释比你想象的更无趣。因为白天的时候我记下了他的车牌号，那是他自己的车，车辆管理部门和保险公司都有车主的记录。”  
“好吧。”约翰觉得很无力，也不想再去问诸如“你怎么能查到保险公司记录”一类的问题。但是科菲尔德先生身份的揭露引发了另一个疑点：“如果他是个警察，那么这个叫杰克的人是通缉犯吗？一直追了十二年，难道时效还没有过？”  
“就我对本国法律的了解，肯定没有。不过那张照片看起来可够陈旧的。”  
“我觉得这更像是某种私人恩怨。”约翰突然冲动地说。  
“没错，”夏洛克赞许地点点头，“你的直觉很对——”  
手机又响了，夏洛克继续按掉了它，麦克罗夫特可以再等等。  
“杰克先生大概没有想到迈克尔兄弟会像牛头犬一样执着。你觉得——”照片上杰克先生的形象突然给了约翰另一个灵感，“他们会有那种关系吗？”  
夏洛克的嘴角慢慢弯了起来：“不会的，亲爱的约翰。迈克尔兄弟看起来一点都不恨杰克先生。”  
“无论如何，迈克尔兄弟并不仅仅是来塞给你他的手机号码的。”  
“就算是，他也比吉姆高明多了。”  
谈话转到了别的方向。最后，约翰问夏洛克要不要喝杯茶，得到否定的答案后，他给自己倒了一杯，道过晚安后就上楼回自己房间了。  
约翰刚刚打开卧室的灯，就感觉到口袋里的手机震动了一下。他叹了口气，满心以为会看到一句“我决定还是喝一杯茶。SH”，但是手机上显示的是一个陌生的号码。  
哦，几乎是陌生的号码。

>   
> 请保存我的号码，并且不要在任何公开场合提到我的拜访。另外，如果你看到杰克，或者听到和他有关的任何消息，请马上给我打电话。我并不是不信任你的朋友，但我需要你在对面的窗户里拿着枪。迈克尔。

约翰放下手机，沉思着。  
如果翻译一遍，这条短信的意思就是：一，不要把我写到你的博客里；二，你的朋友是个白痴，替我看着他；三，苏格兰场知道是谁杀了那个出租车司机。  
越来越有趣了。约翰缓慢地按着手机上的键，把号码存了下来。从半开的窗户里，他可以听到夏洛克正在打电话，不知道是给麦克罗夫特还是雷斯垂德。  
夏洛克从不主动打电话——雷斯垂德还不知道迈克尔先生的事——所以那是麦克罗夫特打过来的电话——刚才被夏洛克挂掉的电话一定也来自他。  
演绎法的运用。约翰微笑了一下。  
他打开电脑，却只是对着空白的博客写作页面发了一会儿呆，然后关闭了网页。右下角的小工具栏跳了出来，天气预报说，明天会下雨。 


	3. Chapter 3

## 3

在英格兰，你不可能拥有连续三天以上的晴天。如果你就此认为天气预报员是整个英格兰最轻松的职业，那你就大错特错了。因为雨天也有小雨、中雨、大雨等等级别，而当你运气特别不好的时候——比方说今天——还会有不合时宜的冰雹。  
昨天热力十足的太阳仿佛是去年的记忆了。约翰怀疑去年春天是否有过晴朗温和的日子，或者所谓“晴朗温和的春日”并不是记忆，而只是一种传说。无论如何，去年春天的时候他还在阿富汗，每一天都热得要命。  
跟着夏洛克从出租车里钻出来，拉起上衣盖着头冲向苏格兰场的大门，约翰仿佛觉得自己又回到了阿富汗，正在穿越枪林弹雨。有几发子弹打中了他的额头，冰凉冰凉的，让他有点想打喷嚏。夏洛克已经消失在门里了，这种时候腿长的人总是特别让人嫉妒。  
“啊，雷斯垂德！”夏洛克一边甩掉头发上的水珠，一边拦住了那个中等身材，眼睛湛蓝的警督。雷斯垂德皱起了眉头，看着眼前这个惹是生非的高个男人，他深色的卷发被雨水打湿后变得越发不守规矩了，灰眼睛也异常明亮。  
“结果如何？”夏洛克兴奋地追问。  
“你最好跟我来。”雷斯垂德转身走向自己的办公室，刚刚跑进来的约翰擦着脸上的雨水，跟在他和夏洛克后面。  
“你让我查的这个人，”雷斯垂德在自己的办公桌后面坐了下来，将电脑屏幕转过去一半，“很有趣。警员的背景资料是机密的，所以我必须叫你到这里来看，而且你不能把这些东西传出去。”  
“当然，当然，”夏洛克不耐烦地说，“我又不是三岁的小孩子。”  
雷斯垂德和约翰交换了一个耐人寻味的眼神。  
“首先，你得明白，迈克尔•科菲尔德的级别和我一样高，而且他在另外一个分局工作，我们有时会合作，所以你不许给我去找麻烦。”  
这次夏洛克甚至懒得反驳。他只是专注地盯着面前的电脑屏幕。  
“其实，就我所能查到的资料，并没有太多不寻常的地方。科菲尔德警督的警龄比我长，换句话说，我进苏格兰场的时候，他已经干了好几年了，算是个前辈。当然——”雷斯垂德酸溜溜地补充道，“看起来不怎么像。”  
约翰想起迈克尔光滑的栗色头发和修身短皮衣，又看了看雷斯垂德已经白掉一半的头发，心中暗自发笑。没错，科菲尔德警督看起来一点都不像五十岁，而雷斯垂德警督对此很有意见。  
“你所说的‘很有趣’的部分究竟在哪里？”  
“这里。”雷斯垂德打开另一个文件，“一九九八年。这是迈克尔•科菲尔德当时的辞职报告。”  
“辞职？他主动辞职吗？”  
“是的。”  
“批准了吗？”  
“批准了。顺便说一句，批准的速度令人惊讶。前一天他还在局里，第二天就不在了。”  
“也就是说，他有一段时间不在警察部门工作？这确实……不太寻常。”  
“可是夏洛克，换个工作并不是什么新鲜事吧？”  
“我指的是他现在仍然在苏格兰场里这件事。有多少警察能把枪一交，到夏威夷度三个月的假，然后快快乐乐地继续回来当警察，而且还升了职？他辞职之前是警佐，如果我没看错的话。亲爱的约翰，我们通常认为警察是一种一刀切的职业。你或者干到死，或者干到一半永远拜拜，我可没见过哪个警察回到就业市场发一堆简历，最后又重操旧业的。”  
“我也这么想。”雷斯垂德说，切换到另一个窗口，“他离开警局的时间不是特别长，大概有一年左右。正是这段时间里他变更了住址，搬到了他现在的辖区，那之后的十二年他没有再搬过家。”  
“也就是说，他重返警界的时候，到了一个全新的，没有人认识他的分局？”  
“是的，所以要找到一份完整的资料并不是特别容易。”  
“还有什么其他疑点吗？”  
“没有了。除了——如果这算一个疑点的话——他是单身。”  
夏洛克挑起眉毛：“所以呢？”  
“我说单身的意思是，他从来没有结过婚。他今年是五十岁，夏洛克。”  
“为世人树立了一个良好的榜样。”夏洛克耸耸肩，“我想再读一下他的辞职报告，虽然那里面可能不会写什么有用的东西。雷斯垂德，我要你帮我查一下，科菲尔德先生辞职之前，他所在的分局是否发生过什么有意义的事情。他们当时在办哪些案子？”  
雷斯垂德一面抱怨着“我实在太忙了”，一面拿起桌上的电话。他在电话里和多诺万警官争论了几句，最后以“这是命令！”收场。

 

一份报告放在了麦克罗夫特•福尔摩斯先生的桌上。此时他正站在宽大的落地窗前，注视着外面铁灰色乌云翻滚的天空，用那把黑色长雨伞无节奏地敲打着自己的皮鞋侧面。冰雹急速地从云层中降落，砸在屋顶、树梢和地面上，激起的水雾让天地之间一片混沌。  
正如他的肢体语言所显示的，麦克罗夫特现在很烦闷。有一个词占据了他的头脑：CIB。这是什么鬼东西，Could I Bet？他从来没有听说过一个叫CIB的机构，除非CIA有一个孪生兄弟。迈克尔•科菲尔德先生于一九九八年到一九九九年供职于CIB，所有的工作内容只有一行字：五号密令。中和。  
五号密令又是什么东西？一到四号密令呢？  
他提醒自己，一九九八年的时候自己还没有大学毕业，不可能预见到将来会为大英帝国的情报事业奉献终生，所以没有注意到一个平平无奇的神秘机构是情有可原的。但这件事仍然在某种程度上刺伤了他的骄傲。  
这个世界上居然有麦克罗夫特•福尔摩斯所不知道的事情。  
手机响了一下。  
 _迈克尔背景调查如何？SH。_  
他恼怒地想把手机扔开，在查清楚CIB代表什么之前，他真的没有心情打电话。想了一想，他回了一条短信。  
 _“五号密令”让你想起了什么吗？MH。_  
片刻之后，他收到了回复。  
 _哔哔哔哔哔。SH。_  
烦躁一扫而空，他忍不住微笑了。


	4. Chapter 4

## 4

早晨的冰雹给交通造成了很大的不便，虽然冰雹很快结束了，但连绵的雨水随之而来，时大时小，有那么几次几乎要停了，但很快又决定给城市排水系统一个新的挑战更符合他——或许是“她”——的性格。是的，夏洛克一向认为英国的天气和女人一样擅长无理取闹，虽然二者他都完全不放在心上。  
因为下雨的缘故，天黑得非常早，马路上的汽车一整天都开着大灯。夏洛克与约翰在警察局的接待室里无聊地等着多诺万警官为他们调阅十二年前的卷宗，因为雷斯垂德不希望夏洛克“对苏格兰场的日常工作冷嘲热讽”。时间似乎过了很久，约翰怀疑多诺万可能和安德森一起溜出去吃午饭了，他们俩的关系最近好像变得光明正大了起来，因为安德森已经摆脱了他的妻子——通过正当的程序，约翰希望如此。和夏洛克在一起的生活让他对犯罪的轻易程度产生了某种错觉。  
 _你杀过一个人，记得吗？_  
约翰摇摇头，把内心那个好市民的声音压了下去。  
门突然开了，雷斯垂德探头进来。  
“对不起，你们先回去吧，有人报案说巴兹医学院发现一具尸体，我们正要赶过去，今天恐怕没有人能帮你查资料了。有消息了我给你发短信。”  
夏洛克站起身来。“你确定不需要我和你一起去？”  
“哦，我想不需要。保安已经协助封锁了现场，正在调楼层监控录像。没有密室，没有古怪的凶器，没有死前留言，只不过是一起普通的杀人案。”  
“无聊，”夏洛克耸耸肩，“这个城市如此缺乏想象力，总有一天会溺死在自己的呕吐物里。但无论如何，我愿意跟你去看看，总比坐在窗前观察雨伞花纹要好一些。”  
雷斯垂德犹豫了一下，显然是在心中估算这个案子的难易程度是否值得自己花费力气把这个怪胎带进现场。在意识到此时摆脱这个怪胎也要花同等力气之后，他听天由命地说了声：“好吧，跟我来。”  
约翰有些莫名其妙地跟在后面，心里飘过一个无聊的想法：巴兹发现一具尸体？上帝保佑，那地方至少有一百具常驻尸体，还有二三十具每天进出！

 

多诺万没有来得及为夏洛克找出的资料，此时陆陆续续地抵达了麦克罗夫特的办公室，比夏洛克所要求的更详细，更全面。CIB这个缩写依旧恼人地一次又一次出现。  
起因是一件毒品案子，线人中途死亡，CIB介入调查。犯罪调查局（Criminal Investigation Bureau）？麦克罗夫特放过这个过于明显的猜测，继续往下看。一名警察——实际上，就是安排线人的这名警察——随即失踪，调查发现他的私人账户上有数目可疑的大笔存款，和他一起不翼而飞。CIB开始调查他的好友兼搭档，搭档愤而辞职——  
没错，这位冲动的搭档就是迈克尔•科菲尔德。  
……然后他直接加入了CIB。  
这说不通。麦克罗夫特摇着头，这不合逻辑。事情只有一种解释：在调查那位失踪警察的过程中发生了一些事，使得迈克尔加入了CIB的阵营协助调查。一年后调查结束，迈克尔重返警局岗位。  
没错，但这就说明了另外一个问题：CIB是一个独立机构，它不招收警察。为了协助CIB的调查，迈克尔必须首先辞职。如果这是事实，那么CIB当初究竟又是怎么搅进苏格兰场的毒品案里边的呢？  
不，不是毒品。麦克罗夫特引以为傲的智商——他自己称之为直觉——告诉他，CIB一开始调查的就不是毒品，而是那个失踪的警察。这个人的失踪必然与CIB有关。他又往前翻了几页，看到了别在上面的照片。  
有点长的金褐色卷发，一双细长傲慢的眼睛。掀开照片，下面的文件上有他的名字：杰克•贝斯福德。警佐。身高五英尺十英寸。警龄十二年。  
杰克？

 

在巴兹医学院，雷斯垂德和他的手下遇到了难题。  
死者的身份没有疑问。克劳德•史蒂文斯教授，血液研究中心副主任。据说在某个领域——雷斯垂德没有听懂那个冗长的术语——是当今权威。死亡原因没有疑问，一颗子弹穿过了他的胸膛。死亡时间也没有疑问，因为他几乎刚死就被发现了，那时大约是下午一点半。实际上，该死的，甚至连监视录像都没有出差错，忠实地记录了当时所发生的事情。  
之所以装有摄像头，是因为这一层的实验设备相当昂贵，同时史蒂文斯教授大概也对同行竞争有所顾忌，希望对接近他宝贝研究成果的每一双眼睛都进行一番检查。摄像头安装在电梯和走廊里，没有遭到破坏，录像也是连续的。电梯里的录像没有什么意义，因为始终不曾有人在这一层下电梯。走廊上的录像则有一些令人惊讶的地方。  
录像显示，一点二十五分，一间办公室的门开了。开门的人就是史蒂文斯教授自己。他从门里探出一半身子，停了一下，露出极为惊讶的表情低下了头，然后缓慢地转身后退。由于门的上方装有液压铰链，所以门马上向原处慢慢转回，但是最后也没有合上，因为它碰到了史蒂文斯教授已经倒地的尸体。  
时间是一点二十六分，与尸体所显示出的状况相符。  
问题是，走廊空空如也，那把致命的枪在哪里？

 

夏洛克饶有兴趣地一遍又一遍重放那一段录像，约翰则拿起桌上的医学资料来看。莎莉•多诺万走向安德森，两个人在角落里窃窃私语。  
“应该是窗户。”雷斯垂德看了很久，皱着眉头说。  
“哪一扇窗户？”约翰从文件中抬起了头。  
“正对门有一扇窗户，它并不是完全关着的。应该是凶手趁史蒂文斯开门的时候，从正对门的窗户里向他射击。”  
“凶手怎么会知道他什么时候去开门呢？”  
“因为正是凶手叫他去开门的，通过电话或者什么别的方法。”  
“如果我是你所说的那个笨蛋凶手，”夏洛克终于忍不住打断了他们，“我会直接叫史蒂文斯站到窗户前面。”  
雷斯垂德试图掩盖自己的错误：“也许因为……站在窗前的话，他就会直接看到凶手，而去开门的话，他就是背对凶手的。”  
夏洛克翻了个白眼：“我的老天，你的脑袋早上被冰雹砸得不轻，对吗？告诉我，史蒂文斯的中枪部位是哪里？”  
雷斯垂德尴尬地扭向旁边，但安德森显然会错了他这个动作所表达的意思，大声回答道：“是前胸，长官！”  
多诺万踢了他一脚。  
约翰试图打圆场：“也许凶手本来打算瞄准他的后背，但是他突然转身，结果就击中了前胸？”  
“他为什么要转身？你注意到他转身前那个惊讶的表情了吗？”  
“因为凶手在背后叫他？”  
“你的这位凶手能不能在行动前先扔好骰子？前胸还是后背？要是前胸就直接叫他到窗户边，要是后背就直接叫他到门边，别半中间改变主意又叫他转身好吗？！”  
约翰乖乖地闭上了嘴。是我的错，我拉低了整个杀手界的智商。


	5. Chapter 5

## 5

门从外边被推开，几个身穿蓝色防尘服的人在门口向着雷斯垂德点了点头。  
“现场取证已经完成，”雷斯垂德说道，“现在你可以去现场了。”  
夏洛克丝毫没有穿上防尘服的意思，大踏步走了出去。约翰犹豫了一下，雷斯垂德无奈地挥挥手，于是他也跟着出去了。  
在电梯里——夏洛克说他要检查电梯里的摄像头，虽然约翰怀疑他只是不想爬楼梯——五个人被紧紧挤在了一起。和英国大部分略有年纪的建筑一样，电梯里的空间狭窄逼仄。约翰闻到了薄呢大衣沾水后的潮湿羊毛味道，这种气味带有如此强烈的英国特征，在他远离故土的那些年里，曾经不止一次地梦见过。  
哦，还有体香剂的微弱气味。男士体香剂。安德森？还是多诺万？  
夏洛克丝毫不受影响，正发挥着他的身高优势，目不转睛地盯着顶上的鱼眼摄像头。此时若有人守在监视器旁边的话，恐怕会因为一张古怪变形的脸占据整个画面而笑起来，约翰这样想着，自己先微笑了。  
电梯停在八层，一行人走了出来。夏洛克一马当先，迅速走入走廊，又马上停下脚步，还伸手示意后面的人不要过来。他仔细注视着走廊两边的墙壁和天花板上摄像头的位置，然后一边观察一边缓慢地向案发现场走去。走到半开的门边，往里看了一眼，他立刻喃喃地咒骂了一句。  
“你说什么？”约翰试图从他身后看到现场。  
“雷斯垂德，你这个白痴。”夏洛克指着地上的尸体，“侧面倒地，脚冲着门口，他明显是还没有转过身就倒下了，你还说什么转身以后胸口中枪？”他单膝跪地，看了一眼尸体周围的地板，“这里有一滴血的边缘被蹭了一道，有人在他倒地之后走进来过。另外——”他又看了一眼尸体中枪的部位，“虽然没有火药痕迹，但是是从近距离开的枪。我想弹道小组很快也会给你同样的结论。”  
“窗户离尸体也不算远，而且窗户是打开的……”  
“说到窗户，它为什么是打开的？一整天都在下雨，我不认为史蒂文斯教授自己打开了窗户。而且，需要我提醒你吗？这里是八楼。”  
“但是，如果按你所说的，他是开门后正面中枪，那么凶手必然在走廊里……”  
“没错。”  
“而且凶手随后走进了屋子，打开了窗户……”  
“还拿走了一些文件，很明显。”夏洛克迅速扫视着办公桌说道。  
“那你是否能屈尊告诉我，这个凶手他妈的为什么没有出现在录像带上？”  
“没办法，雷斯垂德，看起来我这位凶手能够隐身，而你那位凶手能够悬在八楼窗外。我们必须在蜘蛛侠和哈利波特之间做个选择，你赌哪一边，约翰？”  
约翰只是呆望着他，好像受了惊吓：“你竟然知道哈利波特？”  
夏洛克微微有些尴尬：“你知道，公学之类的……”  
“那蜘蛛侠？”  
“麦克罗夫特。”  
“说真的，”雷斯垂德突然现出若有所思的神情，“录像带。没错，就是关于录像带。”  
“什么？”  
“迈克尔。迈克尔•科菲尔德。我曾经听说过关于他的一些事，据他们分局里的人说，迈克尔有个奇怪的习惯，他从来不相信录像带。”

 

此时，麦克罗夫特正在办公室里看一盘录像带。  
非常老的带子，是装在证物袋里连同十二年前的卷宗一起送来的。这是一切的起点，麦克罗夫特这么认为。警察杰克•贝斯福德失踪的前一晚，他所安排的线人在赌场的老虎机前被枪杀，现场的摄像头录下了全过程。一个身材矮胖的人坐在高脚凳上，即使画面模糊不清，也看得出他紧张不安，敲击游戏机的动作十分神经质。突然他全身僵硬了，慢慢站起来，扭头向左，好像惊恐地盯着面前的什么东西，然后踉跄了两步倒在地上。在倒下之前——麦克罗夫特按下暂停并拉近了画面——他的手捂着腹部，有什么深色的东西已经渗了出来。  
这太奇怪了。结案报告上写着“远距离射击”，可是麦克罗夫特知道那不是的。有人走到他面前，开了枪。他的肢体语言不可能作其他解释。  
但这个凶手没有出现在录像带上。麦克罗夫特想知道为什么。

 

迈克尔•科菲尔德带着一种微妙的抵触情绪拨通了一个电话。  
“我是马奇医生。”  
“安吉拉。”迈克尔的喉结滚动了一下，他觉得自己的声音异常干涩。  
“迈克尔？”  
“是我。现在方便说话吗？”  
安吉拉•马奇环顾了一下空荡荡的办公室：“说吧。”  
“巴兹刚发生了一起命案。克劳德•史蒂文斯。”  
“史蒂文斯教授？我认识他。血液学权威。你觉得这和五号密令有关？”  
“巴兹不是我的辖区，负责案子的人叫雷斯垂德。我打电话到他们分局问了一下大概的情况，没有细问，你知道，怕引起不必要的怀疑。”  
“为什么你会注意到这个案子？”  
“因为……”迈克尔顿了顿，“因为我在跟踪杰克。”  
电话那边沉默了。  
迈克尔觉得自己仿佛能看到安吉拉的大脑是如何运转的：哦，迈克尔……已经十二年了……你确定……但即使……不，你是对的，这很重要。  
不出他所料，安吉拉再开口时，语气一如既往的冷静和实际：“尽量收集详细的资料。我会去查一下史蒂文斯教授的研究方向，随时保持联系。”  
“好的。”  
“你要小心。”  
“我知道。需要通知沃根吗？”  
“我会告诉他的。”  
迈克尔挂了电话。他随即想起，自己至少应该问候安吉拉一句的，或者至少问候一下她女儿，罗丝还是玛丽？他已经不记得了。注视着自己依旧按着电话听筒的手指，他努力地驱散长久以来困扰着他的不安情绪。时间到了，他想，该来的就来吧。  
此时他所担心的对象一定又出现在了最不该出现的地方：史蒂文斯的被害现场。  
今晚他需要继续在贝克街监视。  
但在那之前，他想先去一个地方。


	6. Chapter 6

## 6

手指碰到被雨水打湿的铁栏杆，迈克尔微微打了个哆嗦，然后握住铁条推开了狭窄的栅栏门。冰冷、锈蚀，被雨水濡湿成深黑色，在手心里留下不愉快的粗糙触感，推开时发出微弱但刺耳的声音——迈克尔记得十二年前他第一次推开这扇门的时候，头顶的阳光极其灿烂，灿烂得令他无法忍受，走出几步就转身冲向人行道，吐得一塌糊涂。  
那时候手心里的触感是火烧一样的疼。  
这座小教堂的样子没有变。他走进去，打量着熟悉的陈设，它们在时间里褪了色，但更有可能的是，它们从来就没有焕然如新过。不假思索地，他穿过一排排座位，穿过黑色的窄门，穿过阴暗的走廊，一直走向教堂的地下室。  
当眼睛适应了幽暗摇曳的烛光，他找到了要找的东西。一块平整的石碑嵌在地下，和周围许多石碑一样静静地承接着注视，或者是践踏。  
“皮尔斯。”他喃喃地说。  
除了安吉拉，他们谁都没有见过临终的皮尔斯神父，所以他所能回想起来的皮尔斯永远优雅严肃，着装一丝不苟，一缕白发混在灰发中整齐地梳向脑后，眼睛蓝得惊人。  
没有人知道年轻的皮尔斯神父是什么样子，或许更有可能的是，皮尔斯神父从来都没有年轻过。  
当然，无论年轻与否，迈克尔一直都不喜欢皮尔斯神父。他也不喜欢安吉拉，不喜欢沃根。并不是说皮尔斯的死没有在他心中激起涟漪——正是因为皮尔斯死了，他才脱离CIB重返警察岗位的——但是他对他的前同事们的喜爱程度的确有限。  
沙文主义的混账。他们所有人。  
但为什么此时此刻他迫切需要故地重游，希望从中汲取某种失落的力量呢？不妨承认吧，因为他所缺少的，正是那群沙文主义的混账们身上所拥有的那种纯粹。  
“皮尔斯……”  
不，皮尔斯永远不会后悔于自己的选择。  
“皮尔斯，你……会觉得遗憾吗？”  
长久的沉默。空旷的地下室似乎连回音也一并吸收。雨水潮湿的气味逐渐侵入，水珠在接近地面的墙壁上慢慢凝结成型，再迟疑着滑落。  
“这是战争。”  
皮尔斯说过的话，突然再度回响在记忆深处。  
五号密令追求的不是和平，而是战争。  
战争是一个理由。也许从来都不足以说服迈克尔，但它总是一个强有力的理由。

 

麦克罗夫特从车里走出来，示意安西娅留在那里等他。他亲爱的弟弟还没有从巴兹回来——至少二楼的灯还没有亮。然而门前站着一个男人，没有打伞，躲在快餐吧向人行道伸出的雨棚下面，手指间夹着一根烟。  
麦克罗夫特以惯常的步伐走向那个雨棚——没有因为下雨而加快，也没有因为刻意强调自己的存在而减慢——站在了抽烟的男人身边。那个男人看了一眼他始终挂在臂弯处却不撑开的长雨伞，似乎在研究它是否和它的外表一样单纯。  
“科菲尔德警督？”  
没有回答。  
“你今天不执勤吗？”  
“雨天只会让交警格外忙碌。杀人犯并不爱雨天。”  
“据我听到的和巴兹有关的消息，似乎并非如此啊。”  
“你似乎对无关的事情很感兴趣。”  
“打电话追踪其他分局的案子，并且在上班时间跑到非辖区来站岗，我想知道你对‘无关’一词的定义。”  
“如果你对这件事的了解真的像你所说的那么清楚，就应该明白，这件事和我息息相关。”  
“抱歉让你失望了，我是来寻求解释的。”  
迈克尔突然觉得非常烦躁，扔掉了手中的烟。事实上他从来不是一个脾气很好的人，在他有限的记忆中他似乎和每个同事都吵过架，而每个人都不以为意，尤其是皮尔斯。发火，可以；解释，自己去想；退出，没门儿。  
眼前这个人很大程度上让迈克尔想起了皮尔斯神父。同样高大，同样衣冠楚楚，语调优雅。不过这个人要年轻一些，虽然发际线在后退。另外他的眼睛不那么蓝，是某种清澈的灰色。迈克尔突然明白这个人是谁了。  
“你想必已经知道很多了。告诉我你知道了多少。”  
“我知道你一度供职于CIB；我知道一个叫做‘五号密令’的计划；我知道杰克是谁。”  
迈克尔微笑了。  
“五号密令不是一个计划，杰克也不是‘谁’。”  
麦克罗夫特在表示惊讶的时候，通常只微微抬起一点下巴。  
“我不能让你介入这件事，福尔摩斯先生。你的职业身份会使这件事变得过于敏感。这是我的最终决定——”当迈克尔看到麦克罗夫特的眼睛微微眯起来的时候，他迅速补充道，“除非你自己找出了全部事实。那个时候，我会说：欢迎加入CIB。”

 

“我不明白。”约翰把双臂交叉在胸前。他们现在又回到了监控室，重放现场录像。  
“我也不明白。”雷斯垂德太阳穴处的血管跳得很厉害。  
夏洛克•福尔摩斯没有说话。不熟悉他的人大概会以为他已经睡着了——他靠在椅子上，双手合十轻触嘴唇，眼睑微闭。  
“夏洛克？”约翰希望他的室友、世界上唯一的咨询侦探经过一番思考已经得出了什么结论。但夏洛克只是不耐烦地睁开眼睛瞪着他。  
“这简直就像闹鬼一样。夏洛克，这些录像……”  
“这些录像我可以给你三个……不，四个不同的解释，但是问题不在这里。问题不是为什么会这样，而是为什么一定会这样。”夏洛克说着，从椅子中一跃而起。  
“等一下，你说四个不同的解释？”雷斯垂德急忙问道。  
“四个，或者五个。对不起，我要回去了，”夏洛克把围巾系紧，“走吧，约翰，我们回贝克街去。我需要我的尼古丁贴片。”  
在雷斯垂德来得及抗议之前，夏洛克瘦长的身影已经消失在了门外。约翰尴尬地冲雷斯垂德笑笑表示歉意，然后跟着冲了出去。  
在雨中试图拦到一辆空车似乎是不可能完成的任务。当夏洛克和约翰站在车流中做着徒劳的努力时，不远处有一个人在看着他们。  
那个人双手插在夹克口袋里，似乎完全不在意略有些长的卷发被细密的雨淋得透湿，一绺一绺贴在过于苍白的脸颊旁。


	7. Chapter 7

## 7

有时候约翰真的很后悔自己那一枪，让伦敦少了一个出租车司机，特别是当自己急需一个的时候。他开始怀疑自己和室友究竟是否能在冰冷的雨水攻破内衣防线之前钻进某一辆车里。任何车都可以，只要不是敞篷的。  
当然，温暖隔音的豪华车更加欢迎。此刻麦克罗夫特那辆黑色高级轿车正悄无声息地穿过雨幕，像他本人一样带着毫无必要的戏剧做派，对着湿漉漉的两个人将雾灯闪了三次。夏洛克厌恶地用手挡住眼睛。  
“亲爱的弟弟，上车。还有你，华生医生。在这样一个典型的英国式的天气里，我觉得发扬一下传统的英国骑士精神会特别令人愉快。”  
“我希望这位慷慨的骑士不会介意雨水侵害到他的高级真皮坐椅？”  
“噢，闭嘴，雨水已经侵害到你的高级大衣了——那才是我花钱买的，轿车可不是。”  
约翰对兄弟俩惯常的针锋相对早已习惯了左耳进右耳出，毫不在意地弯腰坐进车里。在他关上车门的一刻，似乎看到不远处有个人在注意着这边。但是还没等他看清楚，高级轿车就以名不虚传的加速度平稳启动，瞬间甩开了缓慢蠕动的车流。  
尽管轿车很宽敞，但是后排同时坐三个男人还是有点拥挤，尤其是其中两个人的腿都很长。约翰尽量往车门边让了让，此时他又闻到了薄呢沾水后的潮湿羊毛味道，事实上，那件已经解开扣子的大衣有半边前襟正搭在他湿了的牛仔裤上。  
“情况如何？”夏洛克一边松开围巾，一边急不可耐地问道。  
“有点复杂。”麦克罗夫特似乎耻于承认这一点，“不过我已经调来了十二年前的相关资料。”  
“果然比雷斯垂德更有效率。”  
麦克罗夫特扬了扬眉毛，似乎把这当成一种侮辱而非赞扬：“现在我们那位亲爱的好人正在你家楼下站岗，也许你直接去找他会更有效率。”  
“你和他谈过了？”  
“以文明好市民的方式，是的。”  
“所以你一无所获？”  
麦克罗夫特回避了这个问题，他拿出手机递给夏洛克。“你也许会有兴趣看看这个。”  
夏洛克接过来，手机上是十二年前赌场那段录像。本来画质就不太清晰，在手机上看更加模糊，不过他并没有漏掉任何一个重点。  
“雷斯垂德曾经说过，科菲尔德警督有个奇怪的习惯，他从不相信录像带。”  
约翰也探出头来，看着手机屏幕，一脸震惊：“因为……他知道录像带上录不到凶手？”  
麦克罗夫特耸耸肩：“显然，这就是一切的起点。”  
“一切起源于一盘灵异录像带？”约翰的目光仍旧被手机屏幕吸引着。  
“我想知道关于这样的录像带你做何解释。”  
“有很多种解释。”夏洛克以同样的动作耸耸肩，“最符合常理的解释是带子被替换了。有人提前录好同样的场景，然后以某种方式替换了监控机里的带子。但是从另一方面说，这是最不符合常理的解释。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为没有理由。凶手——如果确实是凶手这样做的话——为什么要制作这样的带子？既然他的手能够伸得那么长，想要隐藏自己的真面目，直接取走录像带就好了。留下这样的灵异录像带，除了恶作剧之外没有任何意义；而就恶作剧的成本和难度来讲，它完全没有达到应有的效果。这就是我们需要问自己的问题：为什么一定会出现灵异录像带？”  
“想必是因为凶手真的是哈利波特。”约翰笑道。  
夏洛克脸上现出古怪的表情，靠向高级真皮坐椅的靠背。约翰听到他喃喃地说了一句什么，好像是“除掉一切……剩下的……”之类的话。  
麦克罗夫特不为所动，继续不紧不慢地将他收集到的资料和盘托出，从CIB到杰克•贝斯福德，从毒品案到五号密令，以及“五号密令不是一个计划”。  
夏洛克好像在听，又好像没有。他的目光定在车窗外虚空中的某一点。外面华灯初上，湿漉漉的伦敦仍然有它艳丽夺目的一面，五光十色的巨幅广告和霓虹灯完全无惧雨水的冲刷，正相反，雨水还为它们增添了朦胧迷人的光环。当车子在红灯前停下来的时候，夏洛克的目光正落在街对面的灯箱广告上。  
“……史蒂文斯……血液学权威……五号……麦克罗夫特！”  
“什么？”麦克罗夫特难得惊讶地问了一句。  
“你是个白痴！五号密令不是一个计划！五号密令不是‘五号’，白痴哥哥！Code V！V不是罗马数字五，V就是字母V！”  
生怕白痴哥哥还没有明白过来似的，夏洛克长长的胳膊指向窗外。此时灯已经变绿，高级轿车从那个灯箱前面一闪而过，不过惊鸿一瞥中还是能看到上面的内容，是这几年大热的某系列流行读物。  
“V，就是Vampire。”夏洛克斩钉截铁地说。

 

不管之前麦克罗夫特是否和某人在贝克街221B楼下进行过文明市民间的友好交谈，至少当他送夏洛克和约翰回到这里的时候，楼下并没有什么人。高级轿车的门安静地打开又合上，扬长而去。  
片刻后，两位乘客就回到了他们温暖而熟悉的起居室。  
约翰看上去很震惊。他不停地走来走去——这通常是夏洛克才会做的事。  
“吸血鬼！夏洛克，你是在告诉我，这个世界上真的有吸血鬼！”  
夏洛克带着一种显然是娱乐的目光望着约翰。  
“这是我听过的最荒唐的事！吸血鬼！夏洛克，在伦敦，二十一世纪，吸血鬼！”  
“我向你保证，虽然我感到同等的惊讶，但这件事是毫无疑问的。”  
约翰猝然停下了脚步。  
“毫无疑问？”  
“毫无疑问。”  
“他们真的存在？”  
“恐怕和我一样真实。”  
“那么，”约翰沉思着，手插在裤子口袋里，眼睛不由自主地瞄向壁炉架上的手枪，“我们必须做点什么保护自己。”  
夏洛克爆发出一阵大笑，约翰迷惑地看着他。  
“我亲爱的约翰，这就是我如此欣赏你的原因。你的头脑无法接受任何超越常识的事情，而你一旦接受，就会转而以最实际的方法来应对。如果有一天，亲爱的约翰，”夏洛克突然走上前，把细长的手指搭在约翰的肩膀上，“我告诉你说，我是从宇宙尽头来的，任务是拯救地球，你会花多长时间拿起那把枪去狙击火星人？”  
约翰看起来被激怒了，夏洛克感觉到羊毛织物在手指下滑动的趋势，不假思索地加重了手上的力道。没能挣脱的约翰眨了眨眼，笑了：“那要看我花多长时间找到我的毛巾。”  
“毛巾？”这次是夏洛克露出迷惑的表情。  
约翰笑着，推开了夏洛克按在自己肩上的手。他知道夏洛克从来不关心地球是否绕着太阳转，当然更不会知道宇宙的终极解答是四十二。见鬼，如果这样的夏洛克是宇宙人的话，那他就是时间领主了。


	8. Chapter 8

## 8

麦克罗夫特此刻干劲十足。只要找到了正确的方向，他的效率的确令人惊叹。很快他就明白了自己之前错在哪里，并及时做出了修正。这是他职业生涯中少有的几个时刻之一，让他意识到无论他掌握了多大的权利和资源，依旧是这个职业塑造了他，而非他塑造着这个职业。比方说，长期的特工生活让他的直觉认定迈克尔•科菲尔德以及他曾经隶属的组织——不管它叫CIA还是CIB——所拥有的背景，不会超出军方、警方、情报机构和恐怖组织这个范围。实际上他错得离谱。CIB是一个政府机构，没错。而它隶属于卫生部门。  
很可笑？不，不，动动你的脑子，想想逻辑。要记住我们所谈论的是吸血鬼，一种通过进食人类血液来生存的生物，同时在这个过程中有将受害者同化的可能性。大量民众死亡或者感染。当然，这是一起公共卫生事件。  
所以，发现CIB的资金直接来源于税收也就是顺理成章的了。每一位守法公民都为此尽过一分力。  
资料继续一份又一份地飞向麦克罗夫特的办公桌。很快，他认识了十二年前迈克尔的同事们。  
皮尔斯•J.哈曼神父，特别行动小组的领导，已故。  
安吉拉•马奇，医生，癌症专家，寡妇，有一女。  
沃根•莱斯，职业军人。  
很独特的组合，麦克罗夫特想。当年CIB的领导一定非常有想象力，而不是像自己这样，拘泥于职业带来的局限性。神父、医生、军人，加上警察，完美地涵盖了应对公共卫生事件时所遇到的一切宗教和现实问题。  
将自己从仰慕先人的情绪中拯救出来——说到底，这也不是一个福尔摩斯惯常会做的事情——麦克罗夫特开始考虑一个更实际的问题。如果说吸血鬼的出现曾是重大的公共卫生事件，那么他们似乎在过去的十年中消失了，就好像病毒的潜伏期一样。但是现在，是什么让他们又再度出现了呢？仅仅是因为潜伏期已经过去了吗？  
麦克罗夫特当然不会放过一个最明显，同时也让他的脊椎底部感觉到一丝凉意的事实：迈克尔•科菲尔德选定的监视地点，从一开始到现在，始终都是夏洛克的门前。

 

当迈克尔踏着八点整的钟声走进自己的办公室时，他由衷地希望是自己进错了门。办公桌正后方站着麦克罗夫特•福尔摩斯，左边和右边分别是安吉拉和沃根。  
“欢迎加入CIB。”麦克罗夫特带着那种令人恼怒的笑容说。  
安吉拉忧心忡忡地看着迈克尔，沃根则面无表情地注视着窗外。  
“你瞧，”麦克罗夫特解释道，“我对CIB的历史似乎涉入过深了，因此上级命令我暂时接管CIB的一小部分工作。似乎这样最有利于加速消磨掉我对它的兴趣。”  
“上级”这个词从麦克罗夫特口中说出来的时候，似乎有一点新鲜感。但是当然，每个人都有上级，麦克罗夫特也不例外，不管他的上级实际上是什么。如果我们接受夏洛克有一个头骨做密友，那么他哥哥自然也可以有——比方说，一幅画像做上级？  
“一小部分工作，”迈克尔重复着麦克罗夫特的话，“具体是指什么？”  
麦克罗夫特用伞尖越过桌面轻轻敲打了一下办公椅。“坐下来，你们三个人。”  
迈克尔把自己丢进椅子里，以一种矛盾的心情开始打量安吉拉和沃根。他们基本上没有变，安吉拉金色的头发变灰了一些，但沃根非洲裔的面孔依旧像一块粗糙的黑色礁石。  
“我到‘监狱’里去看过了。”  
麦克罗夫特所说的监狱，指的是CIB收藏吸血鬼遗骸的地方。从许多方面来说，它酷似一个迷你停尸房，高到天花板的柜子被分成无数正方形的格子，每个格子上都有一扇门。打开门你可以拉出——不是一具尸体，而是一个密封的圆筒，里面放着一个吸血鬼的骨灰。那是一种红褐色像铁锈一样的粉末，干燥粗砺，很难想象一个身材高大手脚俱全的人就等同于这样一把灰烬。圆筒的容积大概有五百毫升，不会更多，但任何一个圆筒所装的粉末都可以复活一个完整的吸血鬼。为了防止这种可能性，整个房间处在最严密的安保措施下，同时有无数盏紫外线灯将每一个角落都照成炫目的紫色。  
吸血鬼是不能接近紫外线的，就像他们恐惧太阳一样。  
“我注意到，过去十年间那里几乎没有增加什么新的犯人。也就是说我最初的猜测并没有错，这十年来他们都处在潜伏状态。但是似乎没有人告诉我这其中的理由。”  
麦克罗夫特看了看面无表情的三个人。两个男人都以一种戒备的姿势，把手臂交叉在胸前。于是他转向那位女士。  
“我想，你是我们中间的医学专家。或许你可以给我一点小小的提示？”  
安吉拉灰绿色的双眼间距很近，这让她的脸上始终带着某种神经质的严肃表情。此时她很少见地抬起手拨弄了一下中分的金发，似乎无法决定从哪里开始说明。犹豫了片刻，她谨慎地说：“你想必知道皮尔斯的事情？”  
“皮尔斯神父？是的。他在十一年前死于——”  
“白血病。”安吉拉迅速地接过话头，似乎不想提到这个词，“在他死之前不久，我们挫败了吸血鬼们的一个计划。相当庞大的一个计划，听起来不太可信，不过，他们确实曾计划接管我们这个世界。”  
“接管是指——”  
“这要从头说起。我们一度把吸血鬼当作一种寄生生物，人类是他们的宿主。根据自然法则，寄生虫不会杀死宿主。”她因为迈克尔脸上突然显现的厌恶表情而停顿了一下，又继续说下去，“但是他们的危机意识很强，而且他们之中不乏各行各业的优秀人才。结果就是，有一天我们发现他们之中的科学家在人工合成血液方面取得了重大突破。”  
“人工血液，这个我知道。”麦克罗夫特若有所思地点头，“但是十多年前就已经实现了吗？相当了不起。”  
“是的，他们成功利用干细胞分化出了浓度达到正常值的血红细胞。也就是说，他们不必靠攻击人类来生存了。所以——”  
“所以，”麦克罗夫特让这个词在舌尖上打了个转，抬起了眼睛，“战争。”  
“战争。”沃根首度开口，他的声音低沉浑浊，“他们不再需要我们了。”  
迈克尔带着某种抵触情绪说道：“我曾经认为这是一个和平共处的契机，尽管事实证明我错了，但我并没有放弃这个想法。”  
安吉拉继续说下去：“皮尔斯神父阻止了他们中间最狂热的分子。他们想要用核武器来制造遮蔽阳光的尘雾，然后接管这个世界。这个计划被挫败之后，他们的活动就再次转入地下。因为他们实际上掌握了合成血液的技术，所以能够以非常隐蔽的方式生存。”  
“直到？”麦克罗夫特迅速地问。  
“直到现在。这中间的原因我只能猜想一下，未必正确。我倾向于认为问题仍然出在人工合成的血液上。准确地讲，他们合成的并非血液，而是红细胞浓度达到血液标准的溶液，换句话说就是单一成分溶液。尽管红细胞可能是他们唯一必需的东西，但就像人类需要摄取各种微量元素一样，他们或许也需要血液中的某些微量成分，这是由他们的进化过程决定的。”  
“他们不能用干细胞分化出血液中其他各种细胞吗？”  
“我想问题在于他们自己也未必知道缺少的究竟是什么。血液是一种复杂的东西。”  
“于是，我们这些聪明的朋友患上了营养不良症？”  
“症状的累积似乎用了很长时间。要知道，为了准备战争，他们需要从根本上改变饮食习惯，完全适应只喝人工血液的生活。等到发现问题的时候，似乎有些晚了。”  
“但是，”麦克罗夫特皱起眉头，“他们当然可以在接管世界之后把人类变成牲畜……之类的？”  
“不，”沃根的笑容很可怕，“他们做不到。不要让那些神怪电影骗了，吸血鬼实际上比我们弱小。而且——”他意味深长地加上一句，“如果直接咬下去，他们和宿主之间会产生某种感情纽带。这对养殖业来说可是个灾难。”  
迈克尔苦笑了一下。


	9. Chapter 9

## 9

那种奇怪的感觉又出现了。约翰猛然回身，然而街角处路灯下除了几张被风吹起的广告传单之外什么都没有。他犹豫了一下，把超市购物袋从左手换到右手，然后把左手插进口袋里。钢铁的触感让他觉得安心。就在几秒钟前，他几乎可以肯定有人在跟踪他，然而停下来一想又觉得荒谬之极。  
荒谬这个词最近正在逐渐主宰他的生活。  
作为一个军人，约翰并不缺乏快速决断的能力。他恢复正常的步伐，继续向前走去，一边走一边以不易察觉的方式逐步向路边靠近，同时抬起手腕看了一眼手表。前方不远处的交通灯变绿了，车流开始蠕动。两道强烈的车头灯光射来，一辆笨重的双层巴士停在了马路对面的站牌前。约翰毫不迟疑地纵身跃入车流，喇叭声立刻嘈杂地响起。对面巴士车门关闭的瞬间，他跳上了踏板，然后冲到窗前，左手费力地拉着吊环，呼吸微微有些急促。  
巴士重重地喘息了一声，启动了。约翰的目光扫过街对面的行人，自己刚刚走过的那条街颇为空旷，在一盏路灯下，有一个人双手插在夹克口袋里，目送着他的巴士离去。  
略长的卷发，微微眯起的眼睛。  
杰克。  
约翰皱起了眉头，想知道自己为何会觉得这一幕看起来如此反常。是照片上的杰克，没错。那为什么——  
啊！他在心里惊叫了一声。正是和照片上一模一样的杰克。那张泛黄的，陈旧的，边缘已被岁月侵蚀的照片。如今照片早已经老去了，而照片上的人没有。  
杰克就这样堂而皇之地静止在那里，注视着眼前的车流如时光的洪流一样擦过脚边，带着一脸傲慢的表情。  
他想必是个吸血鬼，不是吗？

 

迈克尔曾经告诉约翰说如果看到杰克就马上通知他。  
但是约翰被自己所看到的东西震惊了。为了摆脱跟踪而走的这一截回头路，让他花了一点时间才找到合适的公交车绕了个大圈回到贝克街。一路上他都在紧张地思索，直到在楼下看到又来义务站岗的迈克尔，他才想起自己忘了发短信给他。  
无论如何，不算太迟。  
约翰已经习惯以仰视的角度和夏洛克说话，但此时他却对身高差感到一丝烦恼，尽管迈克尔并没有比夏洛克高多少。他打定主意不去看迈克尔的眼睛，以一种故作随便地态度说：“嗨，辛苦了，要进去喝杯茶吗？”  
迈克尔摇摇头，向自己停在街边的旧车走去。约翰迟疑了一下，确定迈克尔是要和他单独谈谈，于是跟了上去，坐进车里。超市购物袋没有地方放，他只好暂时搁在腿上。  
车里有淡淡的香烟味道，朴实到简陋的程度。典型的单身汉的代步工具。  
“你今天回来得很晚。”  
“嗯，我绕了点路。”约翰似乎一时不知怎样措辞，“我想，嗯，我看到了杰克。”  
迈克尔并没有显出惊讶的样子。  
约翰突然唐突地转过身面向迈克尔：“他是个吸血鬼，对吗？”话一出口，他似乎有点后悔于自己的轻率，画蛇添足地补充道，“他看起来非常年轻，和照片上一样，我是说。”  
迈克尔低头点着了一根香烟，声音有些含糊不清：“哦，没错。”  
“老天，这是真的……”  
迈克尔的嘴唇扭曲了一下，然后吐出淡淡的烟雾。他没有动，表情也没有变化，但约翰似乎觉得他身体里的某处发出一声嘶吼。  
“他们是什么样的？请原谅，我对吸血鬼的认识十分有限。”  
“他们和我们一样。没有区别。”  
“没有区别？可是当然……我是说……那些传说，十字架，大蒜……”  
“是真的。他们不能见阳光，不能接近十字架、圣经或者任何此类的象征物。我想这类似于狂犬病患者不能接近水。影像和声音记录设备无法捕捉到他们。除此之外，他们是普通的人类。你甚至可以说，是比我们更弱小的人类。”  
“可是他们不会老？我猜，大概也不会死？”  
“他们不会老。我见过一些维多利亚时代的人，在现代社会中伪装得很好。至于死——”迈克尔顿了顿，“阳光会致命，还有钉入心脏的木桩。不过你是对的，他们不会死。”  
他停顿了更长时间，约翰不解地望着他。  
“他们会，中和。”迈克尔似乎不知道怎么解释这个词，“化为大自然的一部分，尘归尘，土归土。但是只要这些灰尘被保留下来，就可以再生。”  
约翰皱起了眉头：“我无法想象。”  
“想象不是你的长处。”迈克尔毫无幽默感地碾灭了香烟，“你是一个军医。”  
“不错，那又怎么样？”  
“我曾经有过两位同事，一位是军人，一位是医生。”迈克尔咧了咧嘴，“我不太喜欢他们，你知道。”  
“我打赌他们也不太喜欢你。”  
“的确。我想在很多方面我都令他们颇为失望。想象力是脆弱的，华生医生。你带着枪吗？”  
约翰伸手从口袋里把枪拿了出来。迈克尔用手指掠过枪管，描绘了一下枪口的形状。他从身后拿出一盒子弹递给约翰：“你需要用这个。”  
“这是什么？”  
“吸血鬼猎人专用子弹。”迈克尔耸耸肩，“弹头是石墨做的，目前为止最接近木桩的武器。要对准心脏，华生医生。”  
约翰望着手中的子弹。此刻他坐在一辆旧车里，外面是熙来攘往的大街，他腿上放着超市购物袋，里面是一盒鸡蛋，两盒脱脂牛奶和正在逐渐融化的黄油，而他正在和身边的人交流狙击吸血鬼的武器。  
而这个人说他不需要想象力？

 

约翰•华生有过很多噩梦，但是他从来没有像现在这样，在完全清醒的时候深刻体会到夜晚的神秘和恐怖。他可以听得到各种声音：微风扯动窗帘，布料轻微的摩擦，街道上偶尔呼啸而过的汽车，床头小闹钟的秒针跳动——顺便说一句，现在是两点四十五分——以及很远的地方传来的猫头鹰的尖叫。  
猫头鹰？那是什么东西？  
然后还有——该死的，手机竟然响了。如此安静的房间里——安静？刚才他明明觉得很吵闹！——这声音足够吓人一跳。  
 _睡不着。SH_  
约翰恼怒地按着键。  
 _数羊。JW_  
片刻后。  
 _为什么数那种无聊的东西？只有一个小得可怜的大脑，却长了四个胃！SH_  
看在上帝的分上！约翰闭上眼睛平静了一下想要骂人的心情。  
 _数电子羊。JW_

世界重新变得安静了。约翰不知道他的室友是否真的接受了他的建议，但他很明白这个建议对他自己来说是不会有用的。他依然睡不着。  
手枪就放在他的枕头下面，旁边是那盒子弹。但真正困扰他的是几个小时前发生在他和迈克尔之间的那些对话。  
“为什么我必须做这些？”  
“我想我一开始就告诉过你了。我需要你在对面的窗户里拿着枪。”  
“你是说……你不会是说……”  
“你的朋友，是的。”  
“夏洛克会成为吸血鬼的目标？”  
“还有比他更明显的目标吗？”  
有那么一刻，约翰怀疑吸血鬼究竟以什么标准来选择目标，但他只是把枪握得更紧了一些，直截了当地问：“他们会怎么做？仅仅是……咬他？”  
“不。你有一个根本性的认识错误。被吸血鬼咬到的人如果没有得到治疗，最多会成为病毒携带者。只有被精心选择的人才会成为新的吸血鬼。他们在扩充人手的时候很严格。”  
再一次，约翰想知道这严格的选择标准是什么，于是他问了迈克尔。  
迈克尔的回答和他预期的完全不同。  
“不是你想象的那样。他们会让你来选择。”  
约翰几乎想要笑出声来：“你是说，他们会坐在你对面，礼貌地问你：先生，请问你想成为吸血鬼吗？如果想的话，我可以帮助你，但一切选择权都在你自己。——这个玩笑太拙劣了，迈克尔。”  
迈克尔尖锐地看了他一眼：“你认为这个场景很陌生吗？”  
约翰的脸慢慢变白了。此刻他僵住的嘴角现出的弧度几乎像是讽刺。  
“我不指望你能马上理解，事实上，”迈克尔的前额皱了起来，“吸血鬼不会强迫你做任何你不想做的事。”  
“但是？”  
“但是他们会强迫你做你想做的事。”  
“听起来……并不是那么糟。”  
“或许吧。”迈克尔露出一个似乎是悲伤的微笑，“取决于你想做的事是什么。选择权毫无意义，那只是陷阱上方吊着的鲜肉——这是我前任同事们的观点。”  
约翰决定暂时不去问迈克尔自己的观点是什么，他现在已经有足够的理由对夏洛克和自己的处境产生担忧。  
天知道，夏洛克想做的事情太多了，这个世界并不总能提供他想要的东西。  
或许，约翰想，自己应该从相反的方向着手，比方说，加强夏洛克和这个世界的联系。


	10. Chapter 10

## 10

“那么，至少动机我们很清楚了。”  
“没错，安吉拉为我收集了一些史蒂文斯教授近几年的研究论文。很明显，他在人造血液方面有几个不错的观点。”  
约翰端着两杯茶走进起居室，看到夏洛克正神清气爽地坐在沙发扶手上讲电话。电话那一头显然是他哥哥——别人都会发短信的。看起来电子羊的战术奏效，夏洛克一点都没有睡眠不足的征兆；相反，约翰的两个大黑眼圈无声地佐证了“医生总是治不好自己的病”这句至理名言。打着哈欠，约翰把茶放到茶几上。  
“他未完成的一些研究成果被偷走了。”  
“这我知道，所以我倾向于认为——”  
“灭口，是的。想必史蒂文斯拒绝加入他们。”  
“我想是这样没错。听着，夏洛克，明天是复活节假期第一天，你是否介意跟我一起回家和妈妈吃个晚餐？”  
夏洛克把手机从耳边拿开放到眼前，不可思议地盯着它。  
“怎么了？”约翰忍不住出声问道。  
夏洛克抬起头，然后把手机递给约翰：“电话串线了。要不就是麦克罗夫特的神经串线了。这偶尔会发生，但通常不会发生在下午三点之前。我不知道这意味着什么，也不想知道。所以下面交给你了。”  
约翰疑惑地接过手机，看着夏洛克分跨在沙发扶手两边的长腿一弹，落到了沙发前，然后一只脚直接踏过茶几走向自己的扶手椅。茶杯震动着，发出叮当的抗议声。约翰一只手扶着前额，坐进沙发中央，胳膊肘支在膝盖上，深深叹了口气。  
“喂，我是约翰。”  
“约翰，夏洛克又生气了？”  
“不，我想他只是……被吓到了。你对他说了些什么？”  
“只是希望他来和妈妈吃顿晚餐。”  
约翰突然想笑，于是他真的笑了出来。麦克罗夫特所做的奇特的努力，正如他自己特意主动加了双份糖并亲自端到夏洛克面前的茶一样，都被夏洛克毫不迟疑地一脚踩了过去。  
麦克罗夫特微微有些尴尬，这对于他是相当难得的经验，于是他不由自主地说了更糟糕的话：“这或许是个不太寻常的邀请，但是，你看，约翰，我希望夏洛克来和妈妈吃顿晚饭。你也一起来吧。”  
这次是约翰把手机从耳边拿开，直直地瞪着它。他想象此刻在电话的另一头，麦克罗夫特或许正把拳头塞进了自己的嘴里。

 

“夏洛克。”  
没有回答。  
“夏洛克！”约翰提高了声音，但对面扶手椅上那个人并没有从电脑屏幕前抬起头来。加了双份糖的浓茶早就已经凉了。  
约翰站起来，走到扶手椅后方，越过夏洛克的深色卷发注视着电脑屏幕上滚动的字符。  
“那是什么？”  
“哦，只是数据。”夏洛克的语气很平和，丝毫看不出一丁点傲慢、冷漠、急躁，或者歉意。这一切不过是理所当然的。  
“什么数据？”  
“我在入侵巴兹的服务器，亲爱的约翰。”  
“听起来……很酷。”约翰不确定地说。  
“一点都不。如果你能看到学生们在资料共享文件夹里放了多少电影的话……有没有什么你想看的？它们大部分看起来都非常短……”  
“没有，上帝啊，没有！”约翰不假思索地否定着，然后又开始怀疑自己是否拒绝得太快了一些。  
“无论如何，我相信史蒂文斯教授不会把什么重要资料放在共享服务器上。我要找的是邮件服务器。”夏洛克神经质的长手指在键盘上跳动了一会儿，然后伸出一只手，“咖啡，两块糖。”  
约翰起身倒掉了两块糖的冷茶，递上一杯两块糖的咖啡。  
“抱歉，只有速溶的了。”  
夏洛克喝了一口速溶咖啡，并未表示异议。然后他用手指包裹着温热的咖啡杯，向后靠去。约翰不得不移动了一下身体以免夏洛克的头撞到他下巴。  
“有个很有趣的小插曲，约翰。”  
“嗯？”  
“关于人造血液的。你知道，在战场上最缺乏的就是新鲜血液。”  
“是的，”约翰承认，“血液从人体抽出后，不管怎样保存，超过六个星期就几乎没有用了，携带氧气的能力会急剧下降。加上战场上一般不存在良好的保存条件，所以每次有人负伤都需要大家排队捐血。”  
夏洛克仰起头凝视了他一刻：“你是什么血型？”  
“O型。”约翰下意识地回答。  
“哦，”夏洛克漫不经心地回到原来的话题，“其实人造血液技术的发展，几乎全是政府在背后大力资助，这就是原因。不过说实在的，收效甚微。我们的吸血鬼朋友在这条路上走得更远，毕竟对于他们，这不是政府行为，而是性命攸关的事情。”  
“但是他们的技术仍有缺陷。”  
“所以他们不断寻找可利用的研究成果。你看，我刚刚发现一则非常有启发性的报道。我相信吸血鬼朋友们不大会朝这个方向努力，但无疑这是一则相当有趣的新闻。”  
“什么？”  
“以色列科学家。以色列国防部决定让士兵在上战场之前先抽取一定量的血液，快速冷冻后去除冰晶，变成一包血液干粉。然后到了战场上，我们只需要加一点开水——”夏洛克举起手中的杯子，“祝你健康，约翰。”  
约翰爆发出一阵大笑，掩饰住了自己的不安。  
“你是说，他们像做速溶咖啡一样做了速溶血液？”  
“没错，而且效果还不坏，理想状态下能达到新鲜血液携氧量的百分之八十。”  
从背后的角度，约翰看不到夏洛克举到嘴边的咖啡杯，但他仿佛清晰地看见那浅色的嘴唇压在瓷杯的边缘而变薄，同时现出和杯沿一样精致的弧度和惨白的颜色。一道深色的液体沿着那条弧线缓慢地流了进去，他甚至伸出舌尖来舔去了嘴唇上的残余。  
约翰觉得自己发抖的幅度可能太大了，以至于扶手椅轻轻晃了一下。夏洛克并没有注意到，此刻他探身向前，兴奋地盯着屏幕，同时开始大声地自言自语。  
“在这里，这里，啊，一个伪装的地址！是他，这个也是他。这是什么？当然，一个讨论组！我想他们也有一个服务器，当然现在肯定已经转移了……哦，这一条，还有这一条，了不起的想法。但是他很明显没有说实话，太明显了，史蒂文斯先生，你连三年级的学生都骗不住！”  
夏洛克一蹬腿就想站起来，差点把电脑掉在地毯上。约翰用力把他按回椅子，绕到他面前问：“你发现了什么？”  
“史蒂文斯教授以另外一个名字注册了一个巴兹医学院的教授邮箱地址，参与了一个关于血液问题的讨论组。数以千计的往来邮件，很多了不起的见解，亲爱的约翰。不过到后来他开始有意隐瞒自己的研究成果，我猜这就是他搞砸了的经过。”  
“为什么他不用自己的邮箱呢？”  
“恐怕这位教授一开始所抱的目的并不单纯。如果你想要把和别人讨论时获取的灵感用到自己的论文里面，又不想在前言里感谢那些善良的人，那你最好不要用自己的名字。”  
“参与讨论的那些人……”约翰皱起眉头猜测着，“吸血鬼中的专家？”  
“当然。不过或许也有一两个纯学术爱好者，根本没发现自己的智慧正在催生一起谋杀案——或者更极端地讲，一场战争。”  
“你能追踪到他们吗？”  
“我不清楚。他们的讨论中反复提到一个人，我想大部分有启发性的观点都来自他。罗伯特•马奇博士。我是不是在哪里听过这个名字？”  
“马奇？马奇博士（Doctor）？不，不，是马奇医生！”  
“马奇医生？哦，你是天才，约翰！没错，马奇医生，安吉拉•马奇医生！”  
“而她是个寡妇。”  
“当然，如果你不想和一个吸血鬼丈夫上床，对外最好宣传自己是个寡妇。”  
“我们最好马上告诉麦克罗夫特。”  
“哦，不必了，”夏洛克兴趣缺缺地挥手，“他们一定会把史蒂文斯教授的电脑翻个底朝天，所以不会找不到这些线索。要入侵一个人的电脑比入侵一个学院的服务器容易多了。”  
约翰难以置信地瞪着夏洛克：“那你刚才花这么长时间究竟在干什么？”  
夏洛克同样瞪回来：“当然是证明我能做到比较难的那件事。”  
两个人一言不发地互相瞪了好久，约翰先笑了。  
“听着，夏洛克，既然你这么勇于自我挑战，让我们一起来做一件非常难的事吧。”  
“什么事？”  
“明天，跟‘亲爱的妈妈’还有麦克罗夫特吃晚饭，我和你一起去。很不幸地，这次麦克罗夫特非常坚持，而我答应了他。”  
夏洛克发出一声微弱的哀嚎，然后把脸埋进了双手里。


	11. Chapter 11

## 11

约翰之所以同意了麦克罗夫特那非同寻常的请求，自然是因为他判断“和妈妈吃晚餐”属于能够加强夏洛克和这个世界之间的联系的一项活动。当然，不可否认的是，他对怎样的一位女士能够培养出夏洛克和麦克罗夫特这样两个儿子也怀着隐秘的兴趣。虽然从理智上讲，他绝不愿意参与福尔摩斯家的圣诞晚餐，但是，好吧，复活节仅仅是个普通的假期，他们要出席的不过是一顿便饭，事情或许会有些不同。  
早晨，夏洛克不见了踪影，这让约翰感到一丝恐慌——难道这位室友临阵脱逃了？——直到他发现手机上有一条短信。  
 _去采购，三点回来。SH_  
约翰立刻陷入了一种全新的恐慌。他以前从来没有见过夏洛克上街买什么东西，就连把“夏洛克”和“采购”并列在一起都会让他的头脑中出现商场爆炸一类的画面。但是，认真想想的话，这是全无道理的。夏洛克当然可以去采购，在没有约翰的时候，他知道怎样满足基本生活需求，而且他还有好几张限额高得惊人的信用卡。  
问题是，夏洛克现在去采购，显然是为晚上的“家庭聚会”准备礼物。那么，约翰是不是也该买点什么，至少不能两手空空地去见福尔摩斯夫人——以及福尔摩斯先生？  
 _你父母喜欢什么样的花？JW_  
 _忘了花的事吧。如果你一定要带点什么，巧克力兔子就好。SH_  
约翰耸了耸肩。为什么不呢？毕竟是复活节。但是，看在上帝的分上——不，看在耶稣的分上，既然复活的是他——作为一个成年人、军人、医生，他将拎着一兜大大小小颜色各异的巧克力兔子去看望他室友的年迈父母？咦，等一下，虽然夏洛克从来没有提起过，但这是否意味着福尔摩斯家族还有其他的年轻成员？  
 _你有弟弟妹妹吗？JW_  
 _没有弟弟。没有妹妹。没有爸爸。我妈妈是个寡妇。SH_  
几乎可以肯定，夏洛克写最后一句话的时候想到了昨天和约翰的某段对话。当约翰看到那句话的时候，他自然也想到了。

 

下午三点，夏洛克准时回到贝克街。他手里提着一个体积不小的纸盒，外面包着黑色绒面纸，系着淡金色饰带。约翰忍不住朝沙发上那个五颜六色的提篮看了一眼，里面有一只包在彩纸里的巨大兔子，被至少二十只形态各异的小兔子包围着，脚边堆满了大大小小的彩蛋。夏洛克也看到了它，露出一个大大的笑容并朝着约翰做了一个“棒极了”的手势。  
手机短促地响了一声。夏洛克掏出来看了一眼，便拿起了搭在扶手椅上的外套。约翰走到窗前往下看，果然，麦克罗夫特的象征之一，那辆黑色豪华轿车正停在街对面。  
“我以为他会用喇叭演奏一曲《命运》来叫我们下楼呢。”  
“我亲爱的哥哥在家庭事务上比较低调。”夏洛克系上围巾，“而且他也不喜欢贝多芬。”  
两个人提着礼物，向赫德森太太致以节日问候之后，便走向了黑色轿车。麦克罗夫特不在里面，想必已经先他们一步去做某种安排。约翰抱着他的大提篮坐进后座，不由回忆起仅仅一天之前，他也是抱着牛奶坐在车里和迈克尔讨论木炭子弹。荒谬这个词——他再次确认——千真万确地正在蚕食他所剩无几的正常人生。  
麦克罗夫特的司机想必深得福尔摩斯家族的真传，他让那辆夜色一样诡秘的高级轿车像十八世纪的双轮马车一样完美地与伦敦错综复杂的街道融为一体。经过了十多个路口之后约翰就放弃了猜测自己身在何方，而夏洛克也没有帮他一把的意思。事实上，夏洛克表现得异常缄默，手指卷着包装盒上的饰带，缠紧，放松，再缠紧，再放松。当傍晚的薄雾渐渐聚集起来的时候，约翰真的认为他们开进了十八世纪的某条巷子，城市的喧嚣变得湿重而模糊，年代久远的青石砖似乎都加入了关于永恒的长久辩论，无休止的喃喃与喋喋，与那些时浓时淡的白色水汽一起在车尾打着旋儿隐没。车停下来了，约翰对自己的处境依旧一无所知。  
麦克罗夫特在门口迎接他们，然后带着他们经过局促的门厅走进了起居室。福尔摩斯家的旧宅和约翰想象中的很不一样，虽然约翰也不知道他曾经把福尔摩斯家想成了什么样。这里看起来像是麦克罗夫特的办公室和贝克街221B的杂交体，整洁与混乱在长期交战后暂时签下了一纸协议，并随时准备撕毁它。然而，虽然这里没有任何带有性别特色的家具和饰品，却令人惊异地充满了女性气息。约翰禁不住想，是不是这种混乱和整洁的交战本身，这种不安定与摇摆的心意，就是女性的一种象征。  
一位面容严肃的老妇人——她确实是管家，而不是房东——低声对夏洛克说了什么，他拍了拍老妇人的肩膀，动作近乎温柔。接着，他转向约翰：“看起来我妈妈不大愿意出来吃饭。陪我去叫她一下，好吗？”  
约翰一脸迷茫地跟随夏洛克上楼，在一扇橡木门板前停住。夏洛克没有敲门就直接推开了它。起初约翰完全看不到卧室里的样子，因为那全然是一片漆黑。当眼睛慢慢适应眼前的光线后，他看到了厚厚的红色天鹅绒窗帘，暗淡的夕阳依旧穿透了窗帘上金丝刺绣的铁线莲，闪动点点孱弱的微光。房间比夏洛克自己的卧室还要拥挤，许多形状不明的物体占据着床上，柜顶以及地板上的各处空间。约翰可以隐约辨别出一些熟悉的形状，比方说壁炉架上的头骨和折刀。夏洛克低声而清晰地说：“妈妈，晚餐时间到了。”  
几乎是立刻，房间一角有了动静。一个女人从似乎是扶手椅的东西上迅速站起来走向门边，兴奋的声音比她本人领先一步来到约翰面前：“夏尔，那是你的朋友吗？”  
约翰机械地伸出手问好，同时注意到女人手里拿着一本很厚的书，上面画满方格和数字，似乎是数独游戏。约翰很想知道在那个房间里她如何能看清楚上面的字，但是他的注意力马上被走进光线里的福尔摩斯夫人吸引住了。她很高，有着黑色长发，略尖的鼻子，比夏洛克和麦克罗夫特颜色更浅的灰眼睛间距有点远，这冲淡了那张脸带给人的关于巫婆的联想。实际上，她的表情天真而略带迷茫。细而浅的皱纹不引人注意地爬满她白皙柔软的脸，仅仅是在她礼貌微笑的时候，眼角的纹路才变得显著。  
“妈妈，你的拐杖呢？”夏洛克皱起眉头，大步走进房间一把拉开窗帘。约翰不得不扶着似乎突然站不稳了的福尔摩斯夫人，直到夏洛克拿着一支拐杖回来，把它塞进母亲腋下。  
在两个男人的簇拥下，福尔摩斯夫人来到了餐厅，那里有一桌美食和麦克罗夫特在等着他们。几乎没有多余的寒暄，大家都开始吃饭。约翰频频从自己的盘子上方抬起头来，偷偷观察这一家人。没有想象中的餐桌大战，他们在吃饭的时候都不爱说话。今天的夏洛克几乎和麦克罗夫特一样一举一动都故作庄重，而他们的母亲——约翰再次怀疑福尔摩斯夫人的精神状态是否正常——大部分时间都以一种梦游的态度晃动着红酒杯。麦克罗夫特迅速地将切好的肉放进她盘子里，而她不知为何将它们都传给了夏洛克，结果就是，约翰莫名其妙地发现所有的肉最后都到了自己盘子中。  
“麦克，不要这样。别动那些羊腿，那是给夏尔的。”  
“妈妈，你知道夏尔不吃羊肉。”  
“他可以给他的朋友，这是他的自由，但你不能从夏尔面前抢东西。”  
约翰看了一会儿盘子里越来越高的羊肉，又抬头看麦克罗夫特，希望自己的眼神已经表达出了“帮我吃一点”的信息，但麦克罗夫特仅仅是平静地将刀叉移向旁边的鸭胸冷盘。  
片刻后，约翰的盘子里又堆起了小山一样高的鸭肉。

 

当这顿饭结束的时候，约翰觉得自己吃下了足以拯救一个阿富汗难民营的食物，并为此愧疚不已。不过至少，他不是两手空空来这里的。  
福尔摩斯夫人看到那一篮五颜六色的巧克力兔子，爆发出一阵大笑。  
“啊，你太好了，约翰！你真是个甜心！”  
她快乐地拆开包装，把大大小小的兔子们排成一排，又把巧克力蛋也都堆在一起，然后拉起麦克罗夫特的一只手——约翰很惊讶，因为在餐桌上他一直以为他们之间关系冷淡——高兴地说：“麦克，现在它们都是你的了！”  
约翰觉得自己好像听到了一声闷笑，转头去看时却发现夏洛克夸张地皱着眉头，一脸严肃，好像他自己也患上了牙疼。与此同时，约翰感觉有人在桌下轻轻踢了自己一脚。  
接下来是夏洛克的礼物时间。他拆开了那个高贵的包装盒，里面掉出无数奇怪的东西。有数十个套在一起的铁环，有形状不规则的魔方，有看不出用途的绳结和木棍的组合品，有印满各种神秘符号的盒子，以及好几盒拼图。约翰留意了一下，最小的那盒是一千五百片的。  
“啊，亲爱的夏尔！”母亲毫不犹豫地给了她最心爱的卷发小儿子一个吻，然后马上动手整理她的宝贝。当管家太太过来收拾餐桌的时候，约翰帮她抱着那些拼图。福尔摩斯太太似乎有些迫不及待，开始命令约翰帮她拆开包装。  
“对，把那个撕开，还有那个。倒在桌上就好……小心！”  
约翰的心脏像洗脸池里的橡皮塞子一样迅速地被水流卷向底部。他刚刚一不小心将一袋三千片的拼图倒进了另一堆三千片的拼图里。结巴着正要道歉，福尔摩斯夫人兴奋地打断了他。  
“完美！太完美了！维米尔是我的，伦勃朗是你的，现在开始计时，夏尔！”  
夏洛克的眼睛眯了起来，他似乎是懒洋洋地向前探出身子，捡起一片拼图看了看，然后伸手将两堆拼图混得更均匀，并抬头看了一眼餐具架上的时钟。  
比赛开始。


	12. Chapter 12

## 12

麦克罗夫特拉了拉约翰的袖子，两个人退出厨房，在起居室里舒舒服服地坐了下来。约翰问管家要了一杯茶。此刻他有太多问题想问，但决定保持沉默才是最合乎礼仪的举动，于是一边啜着茶，一边偷偷向厨房方向瞄几眼。似乎夏洛克选择了地毯作为自己的战场，而把餐桌让给了母亲。两个人的动作出奇地相似，他们不像是在拼图，而像是把散落的碎片直接放回正确的位置。每当拿起一片，他们或者直接放入自己的版图——就如同每一片在他们的头脑中都有已知的编号一般——或者直接丢给对方，快得没有思索的余地。  
“你赌谁赢？”麦克罗夫特悠闲地问。  
“夏洛克？”约翰无意识地猜测道。  
“我如果是你，就会多考虑一下。我妈妈有很强的图像记忆能力，她最喜欢做的事情之一，就是用三分钟看一整本数独游戏书，然后坐在黑暗里按照记忆把它们都填完。我想你刚才见到了？”  
约翰震惊地转向他：“就像……雨人？”  
“不完全是，”麦克罗夫特弯腰拂去皮鞋上一片并不存在的灰尘，“如果你是指自闭症的话，没有。至少我知道她没有。”  
“我不明白……”  
“在爸爸去世之前，她很正常。当然我不是指智商，或者海马体的大小——那一向都很惊人——我是说行为像正常人。在那之后她的腿就残疾了，并且时不时地进入自闭状态。”  
“我很抱歉。看起来这的确是一个沉重的打击。”  
“打击？不，”麦克罗夫特仔细研究着约翰的表情，“这仅仅是为了……不在场证明。”  
约翰花了一分钟才明白这句话的意思，他看起来像被鱼叉戳中的鱼，张了张嘴，什么声音都没有发出来。  
“你有没有怀疑过夏洛克为什么一眼就能看出你的腿是心因性残疾？”麦克罗夫特无声地笑了笑，“证明一个人无法在两分钟内往返于凶案现场，这一条就足够了。”  
“你告诉过警察这些吗？”约翰看起来严肃而忧虑。  
“不然你以为这些主意是谁想出来的？夏洛克那时只有十岁。”  
约翰再次像干涸的鱼一样张了张嘴。  
“但是他知道？”  
“哦，他当然知道。事实上他提出了自闭症这个建议。”  
“为了增加说服力？”  
“为了公平。让她陷入更深的，自己无法控制的困境。也许你看不出来，他恨她。”  
“什么？”  
“当然，他也爱她。”  
“你为什么要告诉我这些？”  
这一次，麦克罗夫特没有回答。

 

复活节假期的前一天，CIB临时征调的办公室。  
“迈克尔，我需要和你谈谈。”  
迈克尔带着厌烦的表情停住脚步，看着安吉拉和沃根离开办公室。玻璃门轻轻转回原位，门锁喀嚓一声合上。他像被困在笼中的动物，转身坐进椅子，双臂交叉了起来。  
麦克罗夫特的开场白是简单扼要的。  
“你我都清楚，我来这里领导你们，不是为了世界和平。”  
迈克尔抬了一下眼帘，什么都没有说。  
“我需要你告诉我，为什么他们选择了夏洛克。”麦克罗夫特倾身向前，语气安静而危险，像是昂起头的蛇，“他们曾经选择了你，不是吗？”  
“错误的选择。”  
“错误与否是他们的事情，我只想知道选择的理由。”  
麦克罗夫特语调中的某种东西让迈克尔抬起了头直视他。目光的撞击似乎在空荡荡的办公室里激起了回声。又一次，两个人都这样想。总是这个挥之不去的词：选择。  
“因为我爱上了一个永远得不到的人。”良久，迈克尔安静地开口，“我在这个世界的人生有无法弥补的缺口。我们都失去了一些东西。安吉拉失去了丈夫和一个女儿，沃根失去了妹妹，皮尔斯失去了……生命。我们是吸血鬼陷阱下的残存者，一旦摆脱了他们的诱惑，反而变得极端强硬。但这并不表示我们没有遗憾。”  
“给我讲讲安吉拉丈夫的事。”  
“没有什么特别的。他是一个医学专家，而吸血鬼提供给他无尽的研究经费和实验条件——包括活体实验，我提醒你。他希望带安吉拉一起走，但是她拒绝了。他们有一对双胞胎女儿，我想他曾经以此作为筹码。最后他带走了其中一个女儿，她只有六岁，无法为自己做选择。”  
“这犯规了。”  
“可以这么说。”  
“那么他现在还在——”  
“‘监狱’里，是的。安吉拉非常恨他。”  
“同时也依然爱他。”  
“重点是，”迈克尔试图表达一些无法理清的逻辑，“他们钟爱矛盾的灵魂，那是他们天然的猎物。所谓尊重猎物的选择只是一句竞选口号。听着，如果你健康幸福，无欲无求，他们是不会找上你的。他们从你的灵魂里取走一片，让你长期渴求它，让你变得矛盾、焦躁、迷茫。你的渴求最终会达到这样的程度，即使得不到那件东西，换一种生活方式也聊胜于无。那时候，他们的所谓‘选择’就会出现在你面前。”  
“其实你想说的是，他们猎捕那些不完整的灵魂？”  
“那些自以为不完整的灵魂。我怀疑这个世界上有谁的灵魂是真正完整的。”  
“这一点我同意，科菲尔德先生。即使是你这样不完整的人，也让我很受启发。”  
当迈克尔发出自嘲的笑声时，他的脸看上去竟然变得更年轻而不是更沧桑：“你看，要治愈不完整，需要首先把它暴露给合适的人。当然，实际上我认为，你弟弟被盯上只是因为他出类拔萃的化学和医学天才罢了。”  
麦克罗夫特古怪地点了点头。

 

约翰从麦克罗夫特带给他的震惊中回过神来，发现厨房里的竞赛已经接近尾声。他不由自主地走到了厨房门口，视线在两幅拼图上来回移动。它们即将完成，每一幅都占据了十平方英尺的面积，桌上只剩寥寥几片。餐桌上出现了一幅维米尔的《小巷》，而地毯上则是《沉思的哲学家》。从面积上来看，夏洛克显然领先了，他迅速填入剩下的几片，但现在图上还有一个小洞。  
夏洛克把桌上剩下的所有碎片一一拿起来，又愤怒地丢回去。他开始绕着餐桌大步走着，锐利的目光扫过每一个角落，嘴里大声咒骂着。他用难以置信的速度翻检了一遍拆开的纸盒和包装袋，然后直直站起来，高高的颧骨染上一抹情绪波动时才有的淡红色，双手叉着腰，修身衬衣因为他的动作而在胸前绷紧。  
“少了一片！这不公平！”  
与此同时，福尔摩斯夫人已经悠然自得地完成了自己的拼图。画面上时间静止着，微尘漂浮在温暖的阳光中，小巷里忙碌的人们凝固下来，以同一种韵律和缓地呼吸。  
“夏尔，我赢了。”  
夏洛克的目光投向自己的作品，那目光如此炽热，约翰甚至觉得图上的那一个洞不是因为丢失的一片拼图，而是被他的目光烧出来的。这幅伦勃朗的画整体色调阴暗沉郁，中央一团暖黄色的光，来自一扇小窗。光线照亮了哲学家低头思考的侧面，他交握的双手，花白的胡须，以及身后盘旋而上似乎无穷无尽的楼梯。但是在小窗的中央缺少了小小的一片。  
约翰看得出夏洛克在挣扎，是要继续将厨房翻个底朝天，还是干脆毁掉这幅不完整的图画。他蹲下来，手指沿着弯曲的接缝抚摸着这幅画。这是一幅伟大的作品，夏洛克，你一定不能——  
所有人的动作似乎都在这一瞬间停住了。当约翰伸展手臂的时候，有什么东西从他袖子的褶皱中掉了出来，落在拼图上。他愣了片刻，把那东西拿起翻过来，是一小块纯然金色的纸片。  
“我想，我刚才打翻拼图的时候它掉进我袖子里了。”  
约翰微笑着，在所有人的注视下，把那一小块金色的拼图放进图上的缺口。  
严丝合缝。


	13. Chapter 13

## 13

福尔摩斯夫人理所当然地宣布，“亲爱的夏尔”要留下来陪她住几天。听到这个决定的时候，麦克罗夫特和夏洛克的肩膀都微微塌下来一点，约翰因为观察到这一现象而忍不住微笑。这是一个美好的春天的晚上，他在几个小时中所发现的兄弟二人的相似之处，超过了他认识他们以来的总和。  
约翰在门前和夏洛克道别，麦克罗夫特在车里等着。如果夏洛克心情沮丧的话，至少现在他成功地隐藏起来了，只是显得有些心不在焉。  
“你确定你没事？”  
“什么？哦，我当然没事。会有什么事？”  
约翰后退了一步，这是他打算进攻的征兆。  
“你以前从来没有告诉过我。”  
“告诉你什么？我有一个智商超过三百的妈妈，拜我哥哥所赐，她是个瘸子；拜我自己所赐，她是个疯子？”  
“等等，夏洛克，等等。”约翰向前踏出一步，“你不能用这种办法来逃避问题。如果你持续夸大一件事，最后你就会变成残疾人，记得吗？”  
夏洛克的目光在约翰腿上流连了一秒，然后转开了。黄昏的雾气早已散去，此时明亮的月光照在他脸上，像摄影棚里的柔光灯一样，抹去了所有的细纹和阴影，连同表情。  
“你妈妈会好的。”约翰不太确定自己是否在自欺欺人，但很快肯定地加上一句，“我在贝克街等你回来。”  
豪华黑色轿车披着银色的月光，无声地驶离了福尔摩斯家的旧宅。二楼卧室的窗户开了，福尔摩斯夫人默默地目送着她的大儿子离去，然后用听起来很不真实的甜蜜声音叫道：“夏尔，快进屋吧！”

 

在车上，麦克罗夫特正忙着。实际上，车子刚刚启动，他就迫不及待地开始处理各种公务，以至于约翰猜测他是不是担心自己问出他不想回答的问题。约翰确实有很多问题，而且如果他决定要问，就算麦克罗夫特把自己伪装成一个陀螺，约翰也会让他停下的。  
“我想要知道事实。”  
麦克罗夫特收发邮件的手停了一下。“什么事实？”  
“谋杀。如果真的有过的话。”  
“你以为，”麦克罗夫特继续收发他的邮件，“以我妈妈的智商，如果她想策划一起谋杀，会用得到未成年的儿子替她编造不在场证明？”  
“那究竟——”  
“生活总是充满各种意外。有时候你想谋杀一个人，最后搞不好杀死了自己。”麦克罗夫特突然转变了话题，“你有安全感吗，医生？”  
约翰条件反射地抬头：“在什么事情上？”  
“任何事情。当然你可以根据我们之前的对话推测，我指的是婚姻。”  
“唔……”约翰想起了姐姐哈莉叶和她柜子里的空威士忌瓶。  
“并不是所有的婚姻都会以悲剧收场，也不是所有的女人都会变得无法理喻。——我曾经试图让夏洛克理解这一点，可是似乎不太容易。”  
约翰笑了：“我想也许你应该亲身做出表率。”  
如果此刻看到麦克罗夫特眼神的不是约翰而是安西娅，她一定会吓得跑出办公室。但约翰只是耸了耸肩：“你看，又一项相同点。有时候我真的很想知道，你和夏洛克是如何变成死敌的？”  
“同性相斥罢了。”麦克罗夫特也同样耸了耸肩。  
“以及偏心的母亲？”约翰建议道。  
再一次，他承受住了麦克罗夫特足以发动战争的眼神。不过那眼神只持续了一秒，就变得飘忽不定。  
“事实上，我救了她，但她从此就好像不认识我了；相反，夏洛克成了她的宝贝，尽管他实际上毁了她。”  
“你嫉妒了？”  
“当然没有。我很明白其中的心理因素，只不过这同样无助于增长安全感。”  
“说到安全，”约翰忍不住回头向车窗外看了看，“你确定夏洛克留在那里是安全的？”  
“我母亲的房子一向有严密的保安措施。虽然这么说不太好听，但是那里其实就是一座监狱。”  
这一次，无所不能的麦克罗夫特错了。

 

夏洛克待在自己的房间里。因为他和麦克罗夫特相差七岁，所以两个人从来没有过共用一个房间的经历。小时候他常常溜进哥哥的房间里去拿一些自己因为年龄而不被允许拥有的东西。尽管他做得很小心，但麦克罗夫特总是会发现。挫折感是他的必修课，作为福尔摩斯家族最年轻的成员，他必须接受自己总是落后半步的事实。和普通人相比，天才的年龄毫无意义；但是对于一群同等智商的人，特别是每一分钟都能从生活中学到新东西的天才们，时间是他们无法逾越的障碍。  
他从柜顶上拿起一把儿童用的小提琴。这把琴他用得不多，所以更多的是作为一个纪念品而非一项心爱的旧物保存下来的。拨了两下琴弦，他把小提琴放回原位，又拿起边上一个八音盒，这时，他听到前门传来微弱的响声。  
拉开窗帘，他注意到斜前方，也就是他妈妈房间里没有灯光。与此同时，前门开了一条缝，一片扇形的黄色光晕打在门前台阶和石子路上。光晕中很快出现了一个细长的黑色身影，肩上围着披巾，一只手里拿着拐杖。另一个苍老的身影跟了上来，扶着她。妈妈的夜间散步。夏洛克带着难以捉摸的神情注视着那两个身影慢慢消失在黑暗中。很快，房子周围的阴影里又出现了两个人，隔着很远的距离跟在她们后面。  
出于一些不愿意解释的原因，夏洛克向麦克罗夫特隐瞒了母亲的这个习惯。他甚至和管家夫人一起，给安排在房子周围的保安人员下达了封口令。只要他们跟在后面保证她的安全就好，没有必要阻止她仅仅是在夜晚短暂地逃离这个牢笼的愿望。何况，大多数时候她只是到附近的小树林里呼吸一下带着露水的沁凉空气，那条被诊断为残疾的腿注定走不了很远，而管家夫人总是忠实地陪着她。  
除了新鲜空气以外，那片小树林或许还能提供更多心理上的慰藉，至少对夏洛克来说是这样的。小的时候他在那里度过了相当多的时光，研究泥土和花粉，并试图和树木交谈。他对着树木说了太多的话，以至于养成了自言自语的时候总是太大声的习惯。那时候麦克罗夫特已经上大学去了，而母亲中了他自己施下的自闭症魔咒。许多年里，这幢空荡荡的宅邸中仿佛就只有他一个人。  
此刻，在月光下，他像那个童话里的理发师一样担心起来，那片树林是不是记住了他说过的那些话，而每一片树叶都会变成说出真相的哨子。

 

麦克罗夫特在贝克街221B前面将约翰放下来，并冷淡地感谢他送的那些兔子。约翰的手扶在车门上，正要道别，突然看到他的门前站着一个高大的陌生人。麦克罗夫特也看到了，他马上下了车。  
“沃根？”  
“长官。”  
“有什么情况吗？”  
“没有。迈克尔给我留了条信息，说希望我今天在这里看着。”  
“那他自己呢？”  
“去了‘更重要的地方’，按他的说法。我猜你弟弟今晚不住在这里？”  
“他留在妈妈那里。那座房子是安全的。”  
“希望如此。”  
“没有担心的理由。”麦克罗夫特尖锐地说，“那座房子已经被严密监视了十八年。”  
“等一下，”约翰把麦克罗夫特拉到一边，“你并没有给那里增加人手？”  
“为什么要让目标更明显？我手下的人都很专业，他们长期在那里监视，对环境了如指掌。”  
“但是他们监视的对象是你母亲，不是你弟弟！”  
“那有什么区别？她和夏洛克都在房子里，我的人控制着整座房子。”  
“所以你并没有告诉他们说今天晚上更需要被保护的是夏洛克？”  
“没有，但是——”  
“听着！”约翰做了让他自己也感到惊讶的举动，一把揪住了麦克罗夫特的领带，“告诉我，你母亲绝对不会离开那座房子吗？”  
“当然不会！我从来没有听到这样的——”  
约翰的手机突然响了起来，在一片混乱中，它听起来像是拳赛开场的铃声，带来短暂的静寂，随后是惊天动地的呼啸。约翰掏出了那个在口袋里不停震动的东西，差点失手把它掉在地上。  
电话那一头迈克尔的声音听起来完全不像是他的。  
“你们都他妈的去哪儿了？这幢该死的房子里一个人都没有！”


	14. Chapter 14

## 14

“夜色很美，不是吗？”  
夏洛克此时正缓步走到树林里的一个小池塘边。离水边越近，脚下的泥土就越松软。他的手扶在一棵微微向着池塘倾斜的树上，温热的皮肤下面，树皮和苔藓的粗糙触感如此清晰。那种既非坚硬也非柔软，仿佛是直接进入大脑而非通过外在感觉器官获取的，带颗粒的质感，与传入他耳中的声音有着惊人的相似之处。他松开手，插进大衣口袋，于是那种仿佛接通了某种神秘自然的感觉消失了。  
“杰克？”  
“杰克•贝斯福德。”  
夏洛克没有去握那只伸出来的手。杰克或许为这一天的到来准备了许多种开场方式，但显然夏洛克不打算交出主导权。  
“你杀害了克劳德•史蒂文斯。”  
“可以这么说。我当然不需要提醒你他在某种程度上咎由自取？”  
“我对那个没兴趣。他是怎么找上你们的？”  
杰克皱了皱眉。通常人们会问“你们是怎么找上他的”，但夏洛克•福尔摩斯的字典里没有通常这个词，只有真相。  
“罗伯特•马奇。他的理论吸引了很多血液学专家，包括史蒂文斯。”他有些不情愿地承认。  
“果然是罗伯特。神秘的罗伯特。我猜他依然在某个小试管里沉睡？”  
杰克•贝斯福德的脸上突然出现了情绪波动，一股融合着悲伤、愤怒和痛苦的急流冲刷过他的双眼，留下一片空白。这股急流出现和消失得如此突然，即使是夏洛克也猜测不出其中的原因。  
“他本来应该活着，而我应该留在试管里。”杰克用一种纯粹陈述性的语调说，“如果不是麦克做了那件傻事……”  
“我对你们之间的感情纠葛也没有兴趣。”  
杰克突兀地转过头去，片刻，他惯有的傲慢神情多少恢复了一些。  
“你对什么有兴趣呢？”他把声音放低，那种似乎和周围的自然产生共鸣的声音又出现了，“如此有兴趣，以至于把自己暴露在巨大的危险之下？”  
夏洛克的眼睛变细了，一种猎物捕食前的兴奋神情在他的脸上倏忽一现，然后他的头微微后仰，以更加居高临下的姿势研究着眼前的人。他慢慢地，字斟句酌地开口。  
“巨大的危险？我看不出你身上的哪一点会对我构成危险。你的眼神？”  
有浅浅的笑意从杰克锐利的目光中漾出来，像锋刃上滴下蜜糖。  
“你的力量？”  
杰克的手从衣兜里拿了出来，像夏洛克之前所做的一样，搭在身旁一棵树上。突然他好像深深扎进了泥土里，属于植物的生命力疯狂地从趾尖流窜到指尖。  
“你的……牙齿？”  
淡色光滑的唇间出现一点红，然后又不见了。水光流动在上面，又或者那只是月光的骗局。再一次，杰克的双唇微微分开，白色牙齿狠狠嵌了进去，殷红色洇染开来。

 

夏洛克的瞳孔猛然收缩，有如一剂高纯度的可卡因直接注入腕骨下青色的血管。这一次，瞳孔不仅仅是缩小，它消失了，灰色的眼睛变成月亮一样圆满的银色。他用银色的眼睛困惑地注视着周围的世界，仿佛新生儿一般无措。在他面前的池塘里，水面荡漾着点点光斑，然而在他看来那不是月光落入一池水，而是一滴水落入了一池月光。一圈圈炫目的波纹与他的呼吸同一韵律，逐渐向周围扩散，他感官的触角也随之无限地蔓延开来。每一棵树木都像是他自己，尽力伸展着枝叶与根须，每一滴夜露每一缕微风每一根飘荡的蛛丝每一声夜莺的鸣唱都让他的神经末梢剧烈震颤，无数震颤挟裹着信息的洪流冲向他的大脑。世界在他周围旋转，而他听得清几公里内每一只萤火虫扇动翅膀的声音。  
这感觉几乎可以说很熟悉。  
夏洛克伸出手来，他的手指是接骨木光滑的新枝，散发出青涩的香气，皮肤在关节处绷紧，近乎透明。他的血管里流淌的不是血，而是熔化的玛瑙和琥珀。流动的宝石渐渐冷却，将五脏六腑都凝结，固化成时间无法撼动的东西。唯一仍然滚烫的地方是他的颈动脉，他试图把注意力集中过去，慢慢意识到那里就是一切的开始和结束，世界的入口和出口。不太明显的穿刺感在他的思想的聚光灯照向那里时变成了剧烈跳动的痛楚，他感觉到两片冰凉的唇覆盖在伤口上，但没有进一步的动作。  
他们在以夏洛克未曾想象过的方式飞速地交谈，像一滴墨汁进入清水里，陌生的千百亿分子飞速地互相撞击，每一次撞击都让彼此融合得更彻底，最后，夏洛克觉得自己已经完全了解了他的敌人——或者说朋友。  
而那个人是不是也了解了他？一个人能够完全了解另外一个人吗？如果不能，这世界上的人们是如何建立起亲密关系的？  
“睁开你的眼睛。”  
“我的眼睛是睁开的。”  
“你在看吗？”  
“我在观察。”  
“不，不要观察。只是看。让那些东西自己进入你的世界，而不是你去进入它们的世界。要记住我们是一体的，天空、大地、会呼吸的生命。我们因此而永恒。”  
“永恒。”  
“无穷的时间。时间是你无法逾越的障碍，不是吗？那些走在你前面的人，你无法让他们停下来等你。”  
“而你可以？”  
“我可以。”  
“证明给我看。”  
“我曾经化为尘土，又从尘土中再生。”  
“那并不是永恒，而是运气。”

 

突如其来的剧烈撞击让夏洛克肩上的压力骤然消失。杰克踉跄地跌出去几步，一只手伸过去抓住领口把他拉起来，他迅速扭开头，并疯狂地想要挣脱它。  
世界的旋转慢了下来，月亮不再明晃晃地如同一轮冰冷的太阳；向四面八方伸展的神经末梢像幼小的蛇一样，窸窣地绕过无数挺立和倒伏的树干爬回身体；池水停止摇荡，凝成一面光滑无痕的镜子。  
迈克尔一句话都没有说，他看着杰克，栗色头发垂落在额前，喘着气。  
夏洛克灰色眼睛中瞳孔已经再度出现，但他仍旧神情古怪地呆呆站着，甚至没有伸手整理已经被血浸湿的衣领。  
杰克避开迈克尔的眼睛，仍然试着与夏洛克交谈。  
“你已经够了解这个世界了，你知道它给不了你想要的！”  
“你给我住口！”迈克尔松开手就是一拳。  
杰克擦掉嘴边的血迹，慢慢地把目光转回迈克尔脸上。他的神情意外地平静，甚至有一丝温柔的哀伤。半晌，他说：“你好吗？”  
迈克尔的嘴唇在压力下变薄了。  
“我说过我会回来，所以我回来了。但现在我要走了，”杰克凝神听着远处传来的动静，“如果你不介意的话。”  
迈克尔的五官都拧在了一起，但他还是什么都没有说。杰克跑开了，他的身影在树林间若隐若现，比阴影的颜色更深一些。迈克尔突然抽出了枪。  
水平伸出的手臂沉着而坚定，但手指在微微颤动。他觉得自己好像握着一块冰，整只手从指尖开始感觉到针扎般的麻木。几乎像是被催眠一样，冰冷的手指缓缓压向了扳机。  
一声巨响。  
一团黑云腾地升起遮住了月亮，树枝折断的声音混合着扑打翅膀的声音以及凄厉的鸟鸣，久久不散。迈克尔盯着他握枪的手，以及抓住他前臂的另外一只惨白的手。  
此刻他最不想回头看的，就是夏洛克的眼睛。


	15. Chapter 15

## 15

安吉拉小心地检查着夏洛克颈侧。那里看起来和其他皮肤并没有什么不同，依旧是惨白的，但是可以看到颈动脉在下面微微跳动。她一手拿着一台带有紫外光源的显示仪，一手拿着笔，在夏洛克的脖子上画出一块正方形的区域。接下来她拿起一支电烙铁一样的手术刀，尖端不是刀刃而是一种特殊的激光装置，接触到皮肤时会发出嘶嘶的烧灼声。  
当安吉拉用这把刀慢慢滑过正方形区域里的皮肤时，夏洛克闭着眼睛，非常安静。他保持这样的安静已经很久了，甚至当约翰和麦克罗夫特冲进树林拉着他的胳膊查看伤势的时候也没有说一句话。迟到的雷斯垂德在他肩上搭上一块橘红色毛毯时，他仅仅是皱了皱眉。  
手术结束得很快，安吉拉在他脖子上贴了一块纱布，告诉他几天内这里不要碰水。房间外面，约翰把迈克尔拉到一边，有些紧张地问：“那会留下什么后遗症吗？”  
迈克尔轻轻拉开自己的领口给他看。一块两便士大小的淡粉色痕迹，实际上是治疗中激光留下的灼伤，而不是因为肉眼看不到的齿印。不仔细看的话，其实有点像消退的吻痕。  
“大概会变成这样，如果他不是疤痕体质。”迈克尔看了约翰一眼，微笑着加了一句，“以后和他一起出去时，提醒他穿高领衣服。”  
约翰似乎完全没有意识到那个微笑是什么意思，他急于知道室友现在的状态如何，但是夏洛克似乎正在严肃地和安吉拉讨论什么问题，迟迟没有从房间里出来，于是他只能再次求助于目前唯一可用——但未必可信，他提醒自己——的信息来源：迈克尔。  
“他不会半夜起来咬你，如果那是你所担心的。”迈克尔继续笑着，“看清楚了，现在是白天，窗帘是拉开的，他正坐在阳光里。”  
约翰眯起眼睛，透过门上的玻璃看着里面。夏洛克的脸显得比平时更白，脖子更是几乎和那块纱布同色，但那可能是轻微失血的缘故。他脸上有一层柔和的光，显示他的健康状态很正常。阳光照在纠缠在一起富有弹性的发卷上，看起来有一种黄铜的色泽。约翰那一半属于医生的大脑指挥着他的视线在他的室友身上梭巡，记下每一条可能的反常现象；但他还有另一半大脑——身份不明，但确实存在——此刻莫名其妙地想着一些琐碎的问题，比方说那个位置的伤口会在洗澡时造成很大的麻烦，而那一头卷毛三天不洗会变成什么样子……之类的。也许夏洛克说得对，约翰•华生是个过于实际的人。  
但约翰觉得迈克尔依然有所保留，于是他直截了当地问道：“吸血鬼要怎么做，才能把别人变成吸血鬼？”  
迈克尔耸耸肩：“说实话，我不知道。理论上讲，他们应该吸干受害者的血液，然后注入自己的。但我们无法真正确认这一点，就像你无法真正确认死亡前的一瞬间，人会看到什么一样。”  
约翰依然穷追不舍：“那么你当时究竟看到了什么？杰克到底对夏洛克做了什么？”  
“我不清楚。”迈克尔看起来有一点点迷惑，“我只来得及把杰克推开，但是和我记忆中应有的情形有些不同，你的朋友好像过于平静了。”  
“是被催眠了吗？”约翰建议道。  
“吸血鬼没有那种能力。”  
“其实……”约翰微微地歪了歪头，不太确定地试探道，“我一直很好奇，你当初的感觉是怎样的？你也是被杰克袭击的，不是吗？”  
迈克尔沉默了一会儿，说道：“不是袭击，是自卫。”  
“自卫？”  
“我当时拿着枪，而他只有牙齿。”  
“所以他只是咬伤了你，并没有打算把你变成吸血鬼？”  
“他很清楚我不会同意。我想在他们的行为规条里，个人意愿是很重要的一环。”  
“然后他就逃跑了？”  
迈克尔又沉默了很久。当约翰以为这段谈话已经结束的时候，他才用一种似乎很遥远的声音说道，“现场有一枚手雷滚到了我脚下。”  
约翰仔细观察着面前这个人，他很肯定，如果那场手雷事故中有人受伤的话，肯定不会是迈克尔。  
但是谈话这次是真的结束了。

 

在贝克街的扶手椅上，约翰开始在心里逐条研究迈克尔提供的《吸血鬼鉴定大全》。  
——苍白。  
夏洛克一向都是那样的。  
——惧怕阳光，习惯于夜间活动。  
如果拉小提琴也算一种夜间活动的话。当然，还有半夜练习枪法，或者在没有路灯的小巷里追车。不知道“惧怕阳光”的具体定义是什么，因为迈克尔似乎提到过吸血鬼热衷于各种基因改造实验，但没有人知道他们走得有多远。  
——惧怕十字架。  
约翰想起自己从来没有关心过夏洛克的宗教信仰，事实上，他自己的宗教信仰也长期处在灰色地带。普通的虔诚信徒会把十字架挂在哪里？壁炉上方？约翰朝那里望去，看到的是头骨先生。  
——不吃饭。  
约翰似乎确实见过夏洛克面前摆着盘子和餐巾。但是鉴于夏洛克的格言是“我工作时不吃东西”，而夏洛克永远在工作，所以……嗯，这一点约翰也不太确定。  
——声音和影像不能被记录，也就是说，吸血鬼无法打电话。  
但他可以发短信，不是吗？  
说真的，夏洛克本身已经够像吸血鬼了，无论如何不值得大惊小怪。约翰耸耸肩，在心中把这两天发生的事件归入贝克街档案中的“笑话”一栏，并贴上“不好笑的”标签。  
此刻夏洛克把自己藏在沙发靠背和扶手构成的舒适角落里，饶有兴趣地观察着约翰。他的嘴角扬起来，说：“这很好，谢谢。”  
约翰诧异地挑起一条眉毛，又放了下来。他已经逐渐习惯夏洛克的读心术了——这是吸血鬼的一项特异功能吗？  
“你有没有哪里不舒服？”  
“没有，谢谢你，医生。”夏洛克合拢的手指轻轻压在嘴唇上，“说真的，这值得一试，我强烈建议你感受一次。”  
“谢谢，不用了。”约翰果断地拒绝。  
“为什么不？”  
约翰注视着那对颜色浅淡的眼睛。夏洛克看起来是真的很疑惑，而不是在和他开玩笑，似乎“有机会为什么不来一口”是一个超出他理解范围的问题。哦，当然，勇于尝试是夏洛克的格言之一，约翰相信他大概能够就各种毒药和强酸强碱的口感写一篇详尽冗长的论文。但是看着上帝的分上！约翰想象了一下牙齿穿过皮肤和血管的感觉，不由自主地缩了缩脖子。  
说真的，就寻找刺激而言，这也太过分了。

 

夏洛克在想着其他事情。十七岁的时候，麦克罗夫特扫荡了他在公学里的宿舍，然后把一包白色粉末扔到他鼻子底下。随后，作为一位尽职尽责的兄长，麦克罗夫特把他领回家关了一星期的禁闭。  
他当然没有碰那东西。大麻，这没问题，每个人都吸过大麻，但可卡因是另一回事。那是用来在他的室友，那位外表矜持其实很爱胡闹的马斯格雷夫身上做实验用的。他自告奋勇地担当小白鼠的角色，多半出于叛逆期的好奇心理。不过很遗憾，这个实验没有能够成功执行。  
而麦克罗夫特知道这一点。这是最主要的问题。  
他的哥哥，完全彻底地了解，夏洛克并没有碰可卡因。同时他也完全彻底地了解，夏洛克知道他了解这一点。但是他还是关了夏洛克一个星期的禁闭。  
这像是利用了他们之间的了解——夏洛克想——来强调他的权威。这是错的。  
也许兄弟间经年的隔阂暗流是从那一刻产生的？麦克罗夫特是否意识到了这一点呢？  
但是约翰——夏洛克微笑——约翰很好。一个人永远不能完全了解另一个人，即使是血脉相连的两个天才也不行。一旦意识到了这种了解，就会企图去控制，从而使彼此间的纽带失衡。有些时候，夏洛克强烈地感觉到——如果他身上存在强烈感觉的话——自己需要的仅仅是无条件的追随。  
或许……还有更多？夏洛克思考着接下来的计划。正如他对约翰所说的一样，这值得一试。但接下来他将尝试更多——不同于世界上的大部分人，浅尝辄止从来都不是他的生活方式——所以他需要在实验开始前，再一次检查自己的试管、烧杯和酒精灯。


	16. Chapter 16

## 16

麦克罗夫特做了个噩梦。  
在梦里，他、夏洛克还有母亲坐在桌前吃晚餐，但餐厅与他记忆中的不尽相同，陈设仿佛来自十八世纪。屋顶非常高，被烟熏出深浅不一的黑色，像是某种有形有质的巨大黑色怪物爬过后腹部擦出的痕迹，在凸起的浮雕花纹处颜色尤其深。让人印象深刻的枝形吊灯被手腕粗的铁链垂吊下来，似乎有着自己的意志一般，以固定的频率轻微摇摆，上面的蜡烛随之晃动，把灯下的黑影从三个变成六个，九个，无数个。  
他等了很久，但没有人把他的盘子端上来。夏洛克和母亲似乎都不以为意，他们心满意足地举起红酒杯，为他的健康祝福。麦克罗夫特低头看自己的杯子，形状很奇怪，不是饱满规则的郁金香型，而是布满错综凸起的条纹，像——不，不是像，而是千真万确地——是一颗心脏。里面的红酒随着心脏的搏动而撞击着杯沿，带有某种强烈的暗示。麦克罗夫特凑近前去，看到那不断搅动的深红液体表面映出自己破碎的苍白额头——不，不是自己，他看到的是父亲的脸。  
猛然一惊，他向后仰去，但是夏洛克伸手抓住了他。细长、神经质而力大无比的手指。夏洛克露出猫一样的笑容，然后轻轻地，把自己手中的杯子塞到麦克罗夫特手里。  
麦克罗夫特盯着那双无机质的透明灰眼睛，几乎是困惑地，将杯子举到唇边。  
“喝下去吧。”  
并没有人说出这句话，然而它就浮动在空气里，然后顽固地从每一个毛孔进入麦克罗夫特的身体，让他四肢百骸的血管都被细细的酥麻感包围。于是他喝了下去。  
酒带着铁锈的味道，这毫不奇怪。然而麦克罗夫特没有感觉到那冰冷的液体像一柄细细的剑刺向腹部；相反地，他什么都没感觉到。他的喉结上下滚动着，可是喉咙里干涩如初。  
侧头一看，他惊恐地发现自己脖子的侧面有一个伤口。所有喝下去的血红液体都从那里汩汩而出，浸湿了衣领，外套，顺着袖子一路流到指尖。夏洛克也吓了一跳，他凑到兄长身边，用手指轻轻碰了碰伤口，然后带着好奇的神情把沾着血红色黏稠液体的手指放进嘴里。  
麦克罗夫特一下子睁开了眼睛。有足足一分钟，他失神地注视着黑暗，一滴冷汗从额角顺着头发流到了枕头上。  
即使在睡梦中他也不会大叫，但这并不表示他能够掌控一切。  
现在，也许，热心的心理学家或者业余心理学爱好者们——包括他自己在内——该粉墨登场，进行一番“梦的解析”了。  
都是胡扯。  
麦克罗夫特想，自从弗洛伊德先生那偏执的理论问世以来，不知有几百万人废寝忘食地研读过他的著作。没有一个人因此而多了解了自己一点点，相反，人人都更了解了弗洛伊德。你想把自己的大脑端上解剖台吗？学学这位好先生。

 

迈克尔花了一些工夫，才在麦克罗夫特住所对面的一间餐馆里找到了他。准确地说，是餐馆楼上一个独立的大房间，门上整洁地钉着一块小铜牌，上书：第欧根尼俱乐部。看到迈克尔，麦克罗夫特举手示意他在外面等，然后从房间里出来，两人一起回到楼下的餐馆，选了一个角落里的座位。  
“你知道，那个房间里原则上禁止交谈，除非使用拉丁文。”  
“我有所耳闻。”  
“那实在是一项有用的规定。你知道，我时常需要一个完全适合思考的静谧环境，但我不反对有个舒适的地方喝杯咖啡。观察每个人思考时的独特癖好也是一件有趣的事。”  
“听说这个俱乐部是你建立起来的？”  
“历史悠久，我的朋友。那时我还非常年轻，有时无法完全控制交谈的欲望，会忍不住用纸笔来代替。在一个特别无聊的时候，我甚至建立了一个线上论坛。因为只能注册不能发言，所以很多会员感到困惑……无论如何，那不过是一个愚人节笑话。当我真正需要思考的时候，我仍然会来这里。”  
迈克尔听出了“真正需要思考”这几个字上面的重音，那是明白无误的命令意味。他耸耸肩，坦然地面对麦克罗夫特的目光：“你想要问什么？我并没有躲着你，事实上，我今天一直在找你。”  
“我知道。我也知道你大概会在这个时间点成功找到我，所以在询问你之前，我有足够的时间理清思路。”  
迈克尔没有说话，只是做了个“请便”的手势。  
“你放走了杰克•贝斯福德。”  
这不是一个疑问句，而是一个肯定句，所以迈克尔没有回答。  
“这不是你第一次放走他。”  
仍然是肯定句。  
“为什么？”  
迈克尔恢复了一些抵抗的姿态：“我看不出这和你关心的问题有什么关系。”  
“我自始至终关心的，的确只有一个问题。但我发现越来越多的旁枝蔓节开始阻挠我的视线，所以我必须把它们清理干净。如果有一个人明显地对我弟弟造成了威胁，而我手下的人却再三放走他，这将是一个很大的隐患。”  
这一次，“手下的人”几个字上带着的重音听起来几乎有威胁的意味。  
“我没法杀他，就这么简单。”迈克尔闷闷不乐地承认。  
“我听说你杀过他。”  
迈克尔迅速抬起眼睛，但头和肩膀都没有动，这个动作使他的抬头纹瞬间加深。那双浅褐色闪着绿光的眼睛在麦克罗夫特脸上聚焦了片刻，然后垂落了下去。  
“那是一场意外。”  
“说下去。”  
迈克尔把双臂交叉在胸前，这个动作暗示着抵触的情绪，但他仍然以一种平板的口吻讲出了那一段陈年旧事：“杰克消失的时候，是他婚礼的前夜。我在CIB之前找到了他，他告诉我，有人要杀他，但我当时所想的只是痛打他一顿，因为——”  
他停顿了一下，放弃了掩饰的意图：“因为他带给我的种种麻烦。那时候我带着装有显示屏和石墨子弹的枪……”  
“从CIB偷来的。”麦克罗夫特适时地插入一句以强调自己对局势的掌控，“但是你没有用枪攻击他。”  
“我吓坏了。”迈克尔喃喃地说，“我在显示屏上看不到他……你知道，我以前从没有真的相信……但是我看不到他……他真的是吸血鬼。我很慌乱，结果犯了一个错误。”  
“手雷。”  
“杰克踢开了它，试图掩护我。但是它恰好炸碎了一个板条箱，木片四溅。对于吸血鬼来说，没有被插入木桩更致命的了。我只看到一阵强光，然后面前就只剩一小堆褐色的灰尘。”  
“那就是所谓的中和吗？”  
“不管是谁发明了这个愚蠢的说法，是的。”  
“所以你抓住你能找到的第一个机会，复活了他。”  
“虽然我不赞成你的表述方式，但我承认这是事实。”  
“那你认为我应该怎样表述？据我所知，吸血鬼以杰克的未婚妻为要挟条件，命令你偷出罗伯特的骨灰。他们需要的是罗伯特，不是其他任何人。你一方面欺骗了所有CIB的同事，潜入‘监狱’，另一方面又欺骗了所有吸血鬼，交给他们杰克的骨灰。你对此作何解释？”  
迈克尔虚弱地笑了笑：“大概是我欠他的。”  
“欠他的什么？命，还是情？”  
“和你无关。”迈克尔粗鲁地打断了这位上司的话，站了起来，“我今天找你是来问你一件事：你究竟打算怎么处置你母亲？”  
麦克罗夫特的眼睛眯了起来。他在椅子上向后仰，抬头望着迈克尔。餐馆角落的光线并不充足，但他曾精心挑选过位置，让不太明亮的午后阳光能够照在对面的人脸上。此刻迈克尔站起了身，面孔反而进入了一片阴影中，麦克罗夫特失去了他的目标。  
更重要的是，眼下他的目标确实提出了一个更为急切的问题。正中靶心。他不确定自己应该在转换目标时对下属透露多少信息。  
于是他只是字斟句酌地说：“我——需要先和她谈一谈。”

 

“我必须和她谈一谈。”夏洛克从沙发上一跃而起。  
“什么？”约翰习惯性地慢半拍。  
“我妈妈。我有一些想法，但我必须找她确认。这是关键的一步，绝对不能出错。我想麦克罗夫特很可能已经准备采取某种措施了，时间不等人——”  
约翰看着室友冲出了客厅，急忙站起来，条件反射地找自己的外套，最后发现它搭在赫德森太太古老的穿衣镜上面。  
“等一下，夏洛克，等一下。你要找她确认什么？为什么麦克罗夫特要采取措施？什么措施？你妈妈——”  
他猝然停住了，伸出去取外套的手停在了半空中。他想起了福尔摩斯老宅楼上那阴暗的房间，想起福尔摩斯夫人苍白的微笑，以及她半夜离开宅子散步的奇怪习惯。  
“你该不是说——天哪！夏洛克！难道她是——”  
“她不是。”低沉的声音在约翰身后响起，“尽管她很可能希望自己是。这是个关于‘个人意愿’的绝佳反例，不要再被那些谎言欺骗了，如果吸血鬼们只带走愿意加入他们的人，为什么他们不带走她？”  
“你怎么知道他们没有……”  
“因为她没有价值！或者说，她不变成吸血鬼对他们来说更有价值。”夏洛克系上围巾，“听着，我要和她单独谈，这次你不用跟着去。在这里等我回来。”  
约翰伸向外套的手仍然停留在半空，心脏有一瞬间的失重感，表情也随之扭曲。如果刚才夏洛克的声音是从自己身后传来的，那么自己为什么没有在面前的穿衣镜里看到他？  
是因为搭在镜子上的衣服挡住视线了吗？  
飞奔到窗前，他只来得及看到薄暮中一个瘦长的身影在街心旋转了一圈，像天鹅湖里的奥吉莉亚一般，黑色衣摆画出完美的圆弧，然后消失在了一辆出租车里。


	17. Chapter 17

## 17

“这样可以吗？”  
安吉拉把一根胶皮管缠在福尔摩斯夫人的肘关节上端。她的手臂非常细，显得手腕处的骨节分外突出。手指紧握成拳，关节像要戳破薄薄的皮肤。  
“放松。”  
安吉拉把血袋放到均匀摇晃的仪器上防止凝结，然后挤出一个微笑。福尔摩斯夫人着迷地注视着自己的血液流过细长的塑胶软管。为什么，她想，只要一个针尖大小的伤口，血液就不由自主地想离开这具躯体呢？  
“夫人，”安吉拉打断了她的思绪，并且非常利落地拔下针头，用棉球和胶布止了血，“请到那边坐。”  
福尔摩斯夫人从容地放下了袖子，整理着衣襟，但目光始终没有离开那一袋暗红色的血浆。她微微侧着头，像在思考，细薄的唇不自觉地扭曲了一下。因为失血，她的脸色有些憔悴，皱纹也更深了。安吉拉搀扶她的手臂加重了力道，于是她顺从地走到旁边坐了下来。  
“我可以走了吗？”  
“如果你不介意的话，我还希望和你谈谈。”  
“是我儿子的意思吗？”  
“不完全是。我也有自己的好奇心。”  
福尔摩斯夫人意味深长地笑了一下，似乎不相信这一点。这个严肃、冷静、缺乏感情的女人，经验老道的手指上没有婚戒，但举手投足有母亲的神态。一个献身事业的单身母亲。好奇心？她很怀疑。  
“有一个问题我必须要问，虽然血液检测多半也能搞清楚，”安吉拉冲着血袋点点头，“你和他们是有来往的，对吗？”  
“没有实质性的来往。我想他们始终都不需要我。”  
安吉拉浅得几乎看不出颜色的细眉蹇了起来，似乎想在这句话中寻找一丝落寞的痕迹。面前这个女人是个怪人，她想，把谎话说得如此发自内心，是不是连她自己也相信了？  
“你在追寻一些错误的东西，福尔摩斯夫人。”  
“我知道。”那张爬满细细皱纹的脸上，有一刻绽开了近乎淘气的微笑，“你能理解我为什么追寻它，不是吗？我是个艺术家。画家。诸如此类的。我想要一些生活中没有的东西。”  
不，她不是。安吉拉继续想着。她是想从生活中逃开，从自己的错误中逃开。你不能用一个错误来掩盖另一个，这就是吸血鬼们也不愿意接受她的原因。  
“他们曾经同意接受我的，那是很久以前的事，我还很年轻。那时我犹豫了，然后拒绝了他们。当时我以为我的生活即将有某种改变。但是后来……你看，我反悔了，而他们也反悔了。”  
安吉拉绿色的眼睛闪过一道光芒，她有些急切地探身向前，手按在福尔摩斯夫人瘦骨嶙峋的手腕上，脸色是前所未有的严肃：“那是什么时候？我是说他们和你第一次接触的时候。”  
“快三十年了吧。”  
“你犹豫的原因，你认为生活将要面临某种改变的原因——不，让我来说。”她坚决而温柔地把福尔摩斯夫人按在椅子里，“是你又怀孕了，对吗？”  
沉默。有那么几分钟，福尔摩斯夫人的双眼好像注视着某个黑洞的入口，她的全部人生似乎仍停留在那里，一直无法脱身。  
“他们吸了你的血吗？”  
没有回答，于是安吉拉轻柔地又问了一遍：“他们吸了你的血吗，那时候？”  
好像突然从梦中惊醒似的，福尔摩斯夫人抬起眼睛，带着几分茫然点了点头。

 

在几公里外的办公室里，麦克罗夫特带着沉思的表情合上了手机。安吉拉和母亲在诊疗室里的对话经过错综复杂的监听系统，一字不漏地送到了他耳边。  
现在他终于明白了一切来龙去脉，对于一个福尔摩斯来说，分析和推理像呼吸一样是一种本能，也像呼吸一样高效。事情的动机和经过如同显影水里的底片一般，每一刻都比上一刻更加清晰。然而此刻他面临着任何一项行动中都是最困难的那个阶段：做出决定。  
他无意识地拖延着。先是打电话指示安吉拉送母亲到安全的隔离地点，然后指示沃根带领全副武装的小分队将采集到的血样护送回来。犹豫了片刻，他又打电话给一位医学界的私交，让他帮忙秘密联系几位血液学权威。  
没有其他事要做了。麦克罗夫特几乎是不情愿地陷入了思考。  
夏洛克——如果他足够了解自己的弟弟——此时应该正在到处找他们的母亲。因为亲爱的小男孩永远比自己慢半拍，所以他来不及在自己把母亲隔离起来之前找到她。夏洛克想要亲自向母亲确认的，恐怕就是自己刚刚从母亲口中知道的事实。那么，作为一个好哥哥，他是否应该把答案装在银盘子里放在弟弟面前呢？  
取决于知道这个答案后夏洛克会怎么做。  
他会怎么做？哦，麦克罗夫特太了解他的弟弟了，他会一头栽进危险的深渊里去，三个月后衣衫褴褛地从悬崖底下爬上来，扬扬得意地宣称自己抓到了一条大鱼。  
不过是条泥鳅罢了，这不值得。但是自己真的要一直这样代替他做决定吗？  
很意外地，他想起了刚才从电话里听到的，母亲的一句话。  
……我以为我的生活即将有某种改变。  
是因为夏洛克。母亲那时刚刚怀上了亲爱的小男孩夏洛克。  
讽刺的是，虽然她自己不承认，虽然事情演变成了一场悲剧，但夏洛克千真万确地改变了她的生活。很多人的生活。麦克罗夫特试图回想夏洛克是如何改变了自己的生活，所能想起的只是如今他们之间微妙的疏远。  
在夏洛克来到这个世界，并学会说话和思考之前，麦克罗夫特一直是一个孤独的孩子。正因为如此，他从一开始就知道，基于出类拔萃的基因，夏洛克未来的人生也将和他一样，甚至比他更加孤独。他试图让夏洛克明白，他们是彼此全然了解的，不必担心自己是完全孤独的个体，然而这却意外地将夏洛克推开了。  
其实他应该明白为什么，不是吗？当他认识了一个小个子，目光坚毅的军医的时候。那个人仅仅和夏洛克见了一面，便毫不犹豫地跟在他身边，比最优秀的猎犬更忠诚。他显然不可能像自己这样了解夏洛克，但是……  
麦克罗夫特站了起来。夜色渐渐变浓，他希望夏洛克不要在黑暗中游荡太久。此刻的伦敦对于夏洛克来说，是一片黑暗的森林。他是许多人的猎物，然而他坚持独行。  
因为孤独是上帝的礼物。  
天才永远孤独，他们必须和等于或者高于自己的灵魂对话。尽管如此，并没有一个天才是真正死于孤独的，他们其实死于嘈杂，那里没有人能维系他们完美而均衡的孤独。  
尼采和梵•高悲惨地死去，康德却活了八十岁。  
所以即使是孤独，也需要一个舒适的环境来确保这份孤独的完整性。就像——  
就像第欧根尼俱乐部。麦克罗夫特自嘲地笑了笑，觉得自己一直以来简直是天底下最大的白痴。  
夏洛克需要的当然是自己的私人第欧根尼俱乐部，而就麦克罗夫特所知，现在他已经得到了。  
所以麦克罗夫特轻松地拿起手机，拨了他所熟悉的号码。  
“夏洛克，妈妈在我这里。至于你想问的那个问题，答案是肯定的。”  
电话那一头稍稍沉默了一下，然后传来了一声低沉而有活力的“谢谢”。  
接下来麦克罗夫特又拨了夏洛克私人第欧根尼俱乐部的号码，意外的是，这次却没有人接。

 

约翰抓起外套就出门了，所以当然不知道他丢在沙发上的手机在不停地响着。他其实不知道自己应该去哪里，干什么，只知道自己不做点什么的话就会发疯。在街上乱转了一个多小时以后，他确定了夏洛克没有去他们平时常去的餐馆、咖啡厅以及图书馆——当然他知道夏洛克不可能去那些地方，但是不找一下的话又不安心。最后他决定无视夏洛克“你不要跟来”的命令，打算打个电话给他。  
他这才发现自己忘了带手机。  
四下张望了一阵，约翰发现自己此刻的位置离警察局不远，于是他跑了过去。雷斯垂德已经下班了，不过他可以借用电话。刚跑到门口，他就撞上了一个人，连忙收住了脚步。  
“啊，太好了，倒免去了我不少麻烦。”那人似乎很高兴。  
“迈克尔？”约翰有点搞不清楚状况。  
“麦克罗夫特打你的手机找不到人，于是叫我来贝克街找你。我发现你没有带电话，只好到雷斯垂德这里来，看他手下的巡警能不能帮上一点忙。”  
“麦克罗夫特为什么要找我？”  
迈克尔微微一笑：“我想他终于想通了某些事情。你看，已经很晚了，不如我送你回贝克街？”  
“不行！”约翰冲口而出后才发现自己的唐突，“对不起，我是说……我必须找到夏洛克，我……”  
“发生什么事了？”  
约翰一时不知道该怎么说，于是决定说实话：“今天夏洛克走的时候我无意间看了镜子，没有看到他的影子，我担心——”  
是错觉吗？对面的人脸色突然变得青灰，左手不由自主地握紧了拳头。迈克尔深呼吸了一下，拉过约翰的胳膊，低声说道：“我们还是回贝克街吧。相信我，镜子有时候是会骗人的。”  
约翰仍然在挣扎：“不，你不明白——”  
“我很明白！”迈克尔拉着约翰的手突然加大了力道，“我只是不想让你再犯我犯过的错误。听我说，你相信夏洛克，对不对？”  
约翰几乎是条件反射地点了点头。


	18. Chapter 18

## 18

在贝克街的沙发上，迈克尔尽量伸展了他的腿。约翰则带着一丝不安的神情频频注视窗外的夜幕。天气正在逐渐变得和暖，所以入夜后街上的人也越来越多了。  
“我们难道不能做点什么吗？”  
“就我所知，不能。你为什么不把杯子里的茶喝完？我肯定它已经开始凉了。”  
“我想知道夏洛克现在在干什么。麦克罗夫特又向我隐瞒了很多事情，还是说，”他看了迈克尔一眼，后者正在研究自己的鞋尖，“他也向你隐瞒了？”  
“不，我知道夏洛克现在在干什么，只是不知道他在哪里。至于麦克罗夫特……我想今后他不会向你隐瞒更多事情。”  
看得出来，约翰此刻有两个问题都迫切想要问出口，他挣扎了一阵，选择了更重要的那个。  
“夏洛克究竟在干什么？”  
“以身涉险，和平时一样。”迈克尔安静地回答，“不过你可以放心，他不会有真正的危险。否则麦克罗夫特不会让他去的。”  
约翰犹豫了一下，似乎在判断这种说法是否可信。迈克尔仔细地观察着他的表情，补充道：“如果你仍然担心镜子的事，看这里——”  
他伸出左手，掌心向上。从虎口延伸到手腕处，有一条细长的白色疤痕。  
“我犯过同样的错误。我曾经怀疑过……一个人，当时我们在酒吧里，我找不到能够反光的东西。于是我失去了理智，冲到洗手间砸碎那里的镜子，偷了一片出来。我甚至不记得我的手是怎么割伤的。”  
“结果呢？”  
“我没有看到。所以我直接拔出了枪……可那是一个误会，因为我背对着那个方向，而酒吧里来来往往的人太多了……我很狼狈地被保安扑倒，而那个人……看到了我手里的枪。”  
“呃……”约翰不知道应该安慰他还是保持沉默。  
“那个眼神让我难过。当然，你知道，整件事最让我难过的地方是……我竟然真的对一个一直信任的人产生了怀疑。我不希望你做同样的事，约翰。”  
“我知道，但这是直觉反应，在那种情况下……”  
“你了解夏洛克吗？完全彻底地了解？”  
约翰的表情变得紧绷，他缓慢地，几乎是不情愿地摇了摇头。  
“但是你信任他，任何情况下——同样也应该包括‘那种情况’。也许不完全了解，但总是彻底接受，这是一个……嗯……朋友的价值所在。”  
看起来约翰最终还是接受了，他放弃了这个问题，转而问了刚才就想要问出来的第二个问题。  
“为什么麦克罗夫特决定对我开诚布公？”  
“因为他觉得这是改善兄弟关系的第一步，我是这么猜想的。”迈克尔微微一笑，“而且他觉得你很难得。”  
“为什么？”  
“我不会轻易揣测上司的心理，但我会告诉你我自己的想法。我认识你们并不久，不过事情很明显，你看，你和夏洛克——”  
“我们不是你想的那种关系！”约翰立刻打断了他。  
“你搞错重点了，”迈克尔这次真的笑了出来，“我想说的是，你和夏洛克是两种完全不同的人。夏洛克他自己是一座岛，富饶、独立、自给自足。他有强烈的自我中心倾向，并且要求完整地从人群中独立出来。”  
“所以，其实他不需要我。”约翰耸了耸肩。  
“错。他只需要你，因为你是海，把他和世界隔离开，给他一个合适的环境，心无旁骛地做自己的事情。如果没有你，他就变成了连绵丘陵中的一座，不得不面对嘈杂和混乱。”  
“所以，”约翰重新修正自己的结论，“我就是一片海，负责调节温度气候，偶尔下点雨吹点风，必要时候送两艘补给船过来，以确保那个高人一等的家伙悠然自得地活在自己的世界里？”  
“基本上没错。”  
“那我他妈的得到了什么好处？”  
迈克尔古怪地看着约翰，似乎在说这还不够明显吗？  
“你得到了一整座岛屿，华生医生。”  
约翰呛住了。他瞪着迈克尔，嘴角却不由自主地咧开。最后他放弃了，笑了起来。  
“好吧，我想我可以接受这个。”  
迈克尔举起面前的茶杯：“而且你信任他。现在让我们为共识而干杯。你知道最困扰麦克罗夫特的问题是什么吗？他自己也是一座岛。所有福尔摩斯家的人看起来都是。这些孤独的人们很少意识到，他们最需要的不是消除孤独，而是完善它。”  
“你有没有考虑过去主持午夜情感栏目？我觉得你各方面都很适合。”约翰仍然在笑着。  
“说真的，如果不是我把自己的感情生活搞得一团糟，还真可以考虑一下。”  
“对不起，我不是有意打听隐私……”约翰向后陷进扶手椅宽大柔软的靠背，觉得自己正和这个房间的一切逐渐融为一体，“但是既然你提到了，我不得不说我很好奇。”  
迈克尔无所谓地将茶杯放回茶几：“如果你不介意的话，我将重复你刚才的话：我们不是你想象的那种关系。”  
“我们？”  
“你难道不是在问杰克？”  
“……是的。”约翰有些别扭地承认。  
“我们一起长大，选择了同样的职业。我是——曾经是——他的伴郎。他因我而死，我又把他救活。他大概是爱我的，我大概也无法摆脱他，不过我们确实不是你想象的那种关系。”  
“这听起来……还真是一团糟。”约翰不无同情地说。

 

“你其实不用来的。”沃根把安吉拉挡在了门口，“麦克罗夫特已经找到了专家，他们在分析血样。”  
“我想亲自看看，不行吗？”  
“现在不行。”  
“听着，沃根……”  
“你为什么对这份血样特别感兴趣？因为你对那个女人感兴趣，不是吗？”  
安吉拉叹了口气：“我想我很难否认这一点。她让我想起——”  
“罗伯特？”  
安吉拉挑战般地看着沃根：“皮尔斯。”  
沃根投降了。他双臂交叉，向后倚在了墙上：“好吧，告诉我为什么。”  
“因为他们都很纯粹，而且都会自欺欺人。”安吉拉的目光慢慢变得柔软，显然回忆起了往事，“皮尔斯神父告诉自己吸血鬼是他的敌人，一直到死，他都相信这一点。”  
“他这么做没有错。”  
“是的。但是在内心深处……你知道，白血病是绝症，他活不过六个月。如果他投降的话，他将得到永生。我知道他是挣扎过的，因为他几乎像恐惧恶魔一样恐惧永恒的生命。他那么抗拒，似乎只要松一口气他就会输给自己的本能。”  
“或许这是天主教徒的思维习惯？刚毛衬衣，钉子床，鞭笞，诸如此类的自虐手段。”  
“你没有宗教信仰，对吗？”  
“基本上我只相信广义的善和恶。”  
“以广义的善恶标准，你会把吸血鬼放在什么位置？”  
“其实就这个问题而言，我更想知道你的答案。”  
“你知道我的答案：我恨他们。”  
“包括罗伯特？”  
“包括罗伯特。并不是因为他背叛了自己的物种并向它宣战，甚至不是因为他做这些的时候仍然坚称爱我。只是因为他……太不重视生命了。所有的吸血鬼都是那样。我知道这很可笑，因为对于他们来说，生命是无穷无尽的，但我仍然觉得……死了就是死了。”  
“我也一直这么觉得。”沃根轻轻地按了按她的肩膀表示安慰。  
“我知道。”  
如果是过去，沃根会轻轻地拥抱她，吻一下她金色的头发。但那似乎已经是很久很久以前的事情了。  
“你曾经……喜欢皮尔斯神父吗？”沃根突然问道。  
安吉拉一愣，然后笑了：“当然没有，怎么会？”她想了想，又补充道：“他是个那么纯粹的人。”  
“你刚才说，麦克罗夫特的妈妈也是这样？”  
“另一种纯粹。和皮尔斯正相反，她觉得吸血鬼是她的朋友，自始至终都这么认为，从来没有怀疑过。起初我想，她是在逃避自己犯下的错误。但现在我觉得，也许她只是单纯地害怕。”  
“害怕什么？”  
“这个世界太嘈杂了，她难以生存。”  
“所以她依旧是在逃避。”  
“没有人要求一个女人必须勇敢。”安吉拉轻描淡写地说着，眼神飘到了很远的地方。


	19. Chapter 19

## 19

“结论是？”  
“没错，的确有你说的那种抗体，不过数量很少，几乎可以忽略不计。”  
“对这种现象你们怎么解释？”  
“很难讲，这是一个全新的课题。基本上我们倾向于认为……这和孕期独特的荷尔蒙水平以及生理机制有关。”  
麦克罗夫特的手指慢慢地滑过自己的下巴，某颗牙似乎仍然有点痛，妨碍他集中注意力。专家们的结论和自己猜想的相去不远，但他必须有一个肯定的答案。  
“说下去。”  
“任何一种生物在进化过程中都是竭力保护后代的，因此在怀孕期间，母亲身体的每一个部分都为了婴儿而发挥出最大的机能。出于婴儿的安全考虑，即使在怀孕时患上感冒等流行病，母亲一般也不会服用药物，完全靠自己的身体来抵抗外来的病毒。  
“我们有理由相信，在整个孕期，尤其是最初的几个月，母体对外来的侵犯十分敏感，并且有可能发挥出普通人所没有的潜能。我们怀疑，如果吸血鬼知道了她怀孕的事，是否还会选择在那个时期吸她的血。”  
“也就是说，她被咬之后，身体里意外产生了抗体？”  
“是的。但你知道抗体这种东西，随着时间的增长，如果不再遇到当初的抗原，会慢慢自行消失。所以现在她身体里的抗体数量很少，恐怕不能够抵抗吸血鬼的再度袭击。”  
“那么她的孩子呢？”  
“非常好的问题！这是整个课题中最精彩的一部分。由于母婴之间的血液联系，她腹中的婴儿可以说是从一开始就获得了抗体。而且保护后代的生理机制会使大量抗体向胎盘集中，婴儿体内的抗体水平实际上是母体的许多倍。更重要的是，由于这种抗体是这个婴儿血液中与生俱来的成分，它将始终存在于这个孩子的体内，终生不会消失。”  
“你实际上是在告诉我，我弟弟是不怕吸血鬼的，对吗？”  
“我想吸血鬼大概仍旧有能力在他身上造成伤口，但是没错，他们无法吸取他的血液。而且他们的攻击只能再次注入更多的抗原，导致抗体成倍增长。”  
麦克罗夫特终于把悬着的心脏放回了应有的位置。他和夏洛克都赌中了——虽然这通常不是什么意外新闻，但这次他是真真切切地松了一口气。如果是夏洛克，此时或许会跳起来，闪闪发光的灰眼睛带着笑意，高喊一声“这是圣诞节”吧？  
圣诞快乐，我亲爱的弟弟。  
他微笑着收起专家们的报告，示意下属送他们回去，然后把安吉拉和沃根叫了进来。带着轻松的心情，他把报告丢给安吉拉。  
安吉拉迅速地翻阅了一下，也变得有些兴奋：“这倒是个新发现！我们以前没有考虑过抗体这条路。”接着她简单扼要地向沃根解释了事情的来龙去脉。  
“这么说，如果我们能够分离出这种抗体……”  
“恐怕需要夏洛克的血液，因为母亲体内现有的抗体含量太低。”  
“所以之前夏洛克接近杰克，是故意的吗？”  
“我想那是一种测试。很危险，但是成功了，他明确了解到吸血鬼无法吸入他的血液，同时这次测试也让他体内的抗体成倍增长。”  
“但我们仍然有一个问题，”安吉拉皱起眉头，“即使我们能够让全体人类都对吸血鬼免疫，他们仍然能够靠着人工血液生存——我是说，如果人工血液技术得到完善的话。”  
“别担心，”麦克罗夫特轻轻拍了拍椅子扶手，“我想夏洛克已经在着手解决这个问题，之前的测试仅仅是准备工作。”

> 今晚十二点半到巴兹医学院西门。一个人来。SH

约翰困惑地盯着屏幕看了一阵，把手机装回了口袋。他很确定，夏洛克的意思是他们两个今夜要单独进行某种秘密行动，而且不要让任何外人知道。地点多半是在巴兹医学院里，或者至少是在那附近的什么地方。非常典型的夏洛克式要求。一种熟悉的温暖感觉随着肾上腺素一起在他身体里扩散，他感到手心微微发热，全身的细胞都跃跃欲试。  
看了一眼手表，现在才七点钟。约翰决定先出门吃个晚饭，然后回家洗澡，换上舒适轻便的慢跑鞋。  
和上个世纪相比，伦敦的夜晚是变化最大的地方。现在你很少能找到一条没有灯光的小巷了，而且无论是十点、十二点，还是凌晨三点，到处都有晚归或者彻夜不归的人。不是在酒吧，就是在去酒吧的路上。当然也可能是从酒吧回家，如果他们还认得正确的路。  
因此，即使是在接近十二点的时候出门，约翰仍然需要费力隐藏自己的行踪。好在他在这方面很有经验，和夏洛克生活久了，常常能够学到一些普通人不知道的技能。夏洛克在短信中没有要求他带什么工具，所以他两手空空地去赴约——当然那把枪仍旧装在外套左边的口袋里，只不过他有预感，今晚的工作并没有太大的危险性。  
这是理所当然的。一个美好的，临近暮春的夜晚。尽管还远远算不上温暖，风已经开始变得柔和了。夜空清澈，虽然有霓虹灯抢镜，但星光仍隐约可见。头顶的星空和心中的道德准则，约翰想。他很确定，今天晚上他们要做的事情可能稍稍有悖法律，但一定不会有悖道德。  
夏洛克在门前等着他，高瘦的身影有一半掩在黑暗里，一半沐浴在黄色的路灯下，就好像他一直以来都行走在这样的边界上一样。看到约翰，他无言地点点头，然后转过身走向门锁，似乎没有用任何工具就悄无声息地打开了它。  
约翰跟在他后面走进去，忍不住回头看了一眼那个锁。夏洛克低声说道：“那只是个简单的门闩，大门通常是没有特别的安全措施的，麻烦的是里面的门，不过我有钥匙。”  
约翰毫不怀疑，夏洛克一定有巴兹所有实验室的钥匙，或许还包括教室、办公室和停尸房，只要他有心去拿。他并不打算问夏洛克今晚的目标是什么，只是默默地跟在他的室友，以及室友手中的钢笔型手电筒照出的一小束白光后面。  
“我想我最好让你知道，”夏洛克突然开口，“今天晚上来这里之前，我先去了史蒂文斯教授家里。不是用正当途径进去的，不过雷斯垂德不会发现什么。”  
“你要到他家里找什么东西？我以为他所有的东西都被雷斯垂德以及麦克罗夫特查过了。”约翰强调了后者，因为他相信麦克罗夫特查过的地方通常没有什么剩余价值可挖掘。  
“我不是要找什么新的东西，只是去确认一下之前没有花时间确认的事。”夏洛克转过身，看到约翰仍然一脸茫然，于是简单地解释道，“母婴之间的抗体传递，最早是史蒂文斯想到的，当然他并没有意识到这对吸血鬼们来说是个爆炸性的坏消息。这件事最终促使吸血鬼们找到了我。与此同时，史蒂文斯却想要隐瞒自己的研究成果，拿到正规刊物去发表，无异于签下了自己的死刑判决书。掌握着别人的弱点却浑然不知，这是最糟糕的。但是我必须确认他的研究走到了哪里，而他最终透露给吸血鬼伙伴们的又有多少。任何他知道而吸血鬼们不知道的东西，就是我的武器。”  
“那么今天晚上……”约翰迟疑地问道。  
“今天晚上我要做一些最后的准备工作。这是钥匙，帮我打开化验室的门。”  
约翰按他说的做了。他很熟悉巴兹，这里是做血液化验的地方。夏洛克拉紧遮光窗帘，然后打开了灯。一天中的这个时刻，站在四壁仿佛散发出荧光的房间里，被各种注射器、试管、血袋、消毒水和锁着仪器的大小柜子包围着，有一种强烈的不真实感。  
夏洛克迅速地挑选出他需要的东西，然后挽起了袖子。  
“医生，我需要你采我的血样。”  
约翰压抑住了冲口而出的“为什么”，开始洗手和消毒。他拿起血袋看了一下，是五百毫升的。  
“需要这么多？”  
“以专家们现有的技术，要提取出足够的抗体来研究并生产疫苗，五百毫升已经是下限。我需要你采集三袋。”  
“夏洛克！”约翰在震惊中扔掉了针头，“三袋是一千五百毫升！你不能失血一千五百毫升——实际上超过一千毫升已经有危险了，因为你贫血！”  
“我贫血吗？”夏洛克摸了摸自己的脸，“我承认我有时候不按时吃饭，但我是注重营养的……好了，别那样看着我。”  
“但是夏洛克！”  
“嘘！你要把停尸房的朋友们都叫醒了。听我说，约翰，你知道我不会轻易拿自己的性命冒险。”  
“真的吗？”约翰阴郁地说。  
“是真的。尤其是考虑到目前我大概是这个世界上唯一一个血液中含有这种特殊抗体的人，我当然得特别注意自己的人身安全。正因为如此，我才需要——”夏洛克打了个响指，“备份。三个备份。一份留在巴兹的血库里，一份交给麦克罗夫特，还有一份，如果你不介意的话，可以藏在冰箱里的人头下面，或者用番茄酱的瓶子做伪装。重点是，我不能把所有的鸡蛋都放在一个篮子里，然后让吸血鬼兄弟们毫无顾虑地把我人道毁灭。”  
“但是你真的需要三份吗？”  
“你永远无法预测未来。即使是麦克罗夫特也有出差错的时候，这并不代表我轻视他的能力。你听好，有三袋备份血液的事情，只有你一个人知道，绝不要告诉任何人，明白吗？”  
“你可以告诉你哥哥的。”约翰建议。  
“不，任何一个秘密有两个以上的人知道，就不再是秘密了。”  
约翰疑惑了片刻，他记得这句话应该是“任何一个秘密有一个以上的人知道就不再是秘密了”，但他觉得自己好像更喜欢夏洛克的说法。  
“我们开始吧。”夏洛克有些焦躁，现在时钟已经指向了两点。  
“不行，我不能这么做。八百毫升是你的极限。”约翰仍然有着身为医生的坚持。  
夏洛克无奈地叹了口气，在他面对反应太慢的人时，这已经是最无害的表达方式了。  
“说真的，约翰，你还没有明白为什么我今晚指定你来吗？”  
“因为我是个医生？”  
“没错，同时因为你是O型血。我希望你晚餐吃饱了，如果你在输血给我之前就先晕倒了，那会十分不便的。”  
约翰眨着眼睛。他不记得——哦，他也许记得——在某一次无关紧要的谈话间隙，夏洛克曾问过他血型的事情。但很明显，夏洛克确实记得。  
不知为什么，自己的血液将流动在夏洛克血管里的这个事实，让他有一点小小的激动。 


	20. Chapter 20

## 20

杰克打开冰箱，取出一瓶暗红色的液体，先是让掌心充分适应了那沁凉的温度，然后仰起头一饮而尽。和其他人不同，他不喜欢喝热的血液，因为那会让他的眼前出现太多画面，像是迷失在万花筒的宇宙里。他以一种斯多葛式的清教徒作风，严格冰冻着自己的感官，或许还包括精神。  
其实是完全没有必要的，冰箱里存放的是人工血液，他已经很久没有用牙齿刺穿过一个活生生的人类了。  
当然，袭击夏洛克的那一次是特例。从各方面来讲，那都是一个错误，但他在那一刹那产生了无法抑制的冲动，好像对方的视线是牵动木偶的绳索，他不得不随之起舞。为了自卫，他先咬破了自己的嘴唇，因为普通人接触到吸血鬼的血液后一定会麻痹，但是意外的是，当夏洛克的血冲进他口腔时，麻痹的反而是他自己。  
直到迈克尔将他一把推开。  
苦恼的麦克。这么多年过去了，他老了，但依旧苦恼。  
杰克小心地舐掉嘴唇上的血液，来到卫生间拿起漱口水。洗手池上方有一面镜子——很奇怪，大多数吸血鬼都坚持保留着他们住所里的镜子，尽管那东西永远照不出他们的影像。在潜意识里，他们对空无一物的镜子非常着迷，因为那是一个明明白白的证据，证明他们的血肉百分之百真实，证明他们的本体是如此绝对和纯粹，这个世界上甚至不存在关于他们的任何虚像。  
漱口水有一股刺鼻的薄荷味道，并且让他口腔里的每一寸黏膜像火烧一样疼痛起来。当他把那些液体吐出来的时候，看到白色泡沫中有淡淡的红色。这不是一个很好的征兆，他的身体因为长期饮用人工血液已经变得越来越虚弱。  
客厅传来一阵铃响，然后是机器通电预热的声音。传真机。杰克擦干嘴，走了过去，那机器正缓慢地吐出一张纸，上面是一行略有些潦草，但干净有力的字。

> 需要见你。请通知合适的时间地点。SH
> 
> 杰克手里拿着那张纸，无意识地把它折成了细条。夏洛克想要见他，为什么？  
> 他大概可以猜出几种可能性，但没有哪一种让他特别感兴趣。至于夏洛克是怎样得到他的传真号码的，他也不怎么在意，夏洛克当然有那样的能力。其实杰克也有手机，不过因为仅限于发短信和上网，所以只有和他有联系的几个同伴知道他的手机号。虽然科技已经进步如斯，传真机依旧是吸血鬼们不可或缺的家用电器。  
> 杰克看了看墙上的挂钟，时间是晚上八点。他趁着刚饮下的鲜血带来的微醺感，草草写下了几个词，然后塞进了传真机。
>
>> 伦敦桥。九点。
> 
> 夏洛克不是以正规途径进入杰克的公寓的。他浏览着楼下信箱，挑选了一个以简写首字母开头的名字。这通常意味着住户是一个单身女人，她希望名字看起来像个男人，以杜绝可能的骚扰——并不总是有效，但值得一试。租住在偏僻小公寓里的白领女性，不太富裕，也没有足够的时间逛商场。夏洛克清清嗓子，有意提高了音调：“J.拉尔森小姐？”  
> “我是。”  
> 有点模糊的口音。北欧人？  
> “我是快递公司的送货员——”  
> 话音还未落，大门已经开了。如今这个年代，你很难伪装成电工或者收集调查问卷的人。人们在网上交水电费，在网上投票，也在网上抨击医疗保险或者养老金制度。但是任何一栋公寓楼，在任何一天，都不可能没有人在网上买了东西，等着快递公司上门送货或者退货。  
> 夏洛克进了电梯，按下了杰克所住的楼层。拉尔森小姐——不管她是谁——可以打客服电话投诉，他不在乎。这栋楼除了楼下的电子锁是新安装的，其他部分都很陈旧。电梯破破烂烂，住户的门上油漆斑驳，锁也是老式的。这免除了他不少麻烦，仅用一根折弯的铁丝，他就轻巧地撬开了杰克的门。  
> 他并不太确定可以在这里找到什么，换句话说，他并没有明确的目标。之所以这么做，是因为他想要认识一个真实的杰克，不是从他的语言和面部表情，而是从他杂乱的衣橱鞋柜，桌上堆叠的纸张，积了灰尘的水池和空荡荡的冰箱。夏洛克迅速而有条不紊地翻检着，只有一次他的手指停下了一秒，那是在翻起一个被扣在书架上的相框的时候。  
> 接下来夏洛克又用很快的速度检查了杰克的电脑。相较于他那位很不擅长设密码的老好人室友，杰克的开机密码稍微难猜一些，但他到底还是攻破了。墙上的挂钟指向十点，时间不多了，来不及做进一步的检查，于是他仅仅放了个复制硬盘内容到远端电脑上的小程序，并留了一个很隐秘的后门。今晚他离开之后杰克肯定会重装他的电脑，夏洛克只希望自己能拖延足够的时间。  
> 他站起来，拉开窗帘，毫不意外地看到窗户已经被遮光胶带封死。从外边看想必会很奇怪？夏洛克在脑海中回放了一下这栋楼的结构和附近楼群的位置，立刻明白了这扇窗户外面不足三米的距离就是另一栋旧公寓的墙面，没有窗，下面是狭窄的死胡同。他耸耸肩，走到前厅，给自己倒了一杯水——这里实在没有咖啡或者茶——静静等候房间的主人归来。
> 
>  
> 
> 杰克回来的时候是十点三十分。他步履轻快地踏出电梯，走向房门，开锁，推门，然后突然在半开的门前停了下来。  
> 如果等在屋里的不是夏洛克而是雷斯垂德，他或许会对杰克的反应感到失望。没错，他确实停住了脚步，倒吸了一口气，手不自觉地抓住门框——但除此之外就没有别的了。没有尖叫，没有掏出武器，没有夺门而逃。夏洛克坐在面对大门的沙发上，饶有兴味地看着他，对他的反应感到满意。  
> 杰克再次深吸了一口气，又吐了出来：“我早该想到的。”  
> “你回来得很快，看来今晚伦敦的交通状况不错。”  
> 杰克没有理会，转身锁了门，径直走向对面的沙发。当他坐下以后，夏洛克突然问道：“为什么是伦敦桥？”  
> “什么？”  
> “你选的地点。”  
> “有什么关系吗？反正你又没有去。”  
> “我会去的。”  
> 杰克皱起眉头，意识到对面这个人对自己的了解大概已经到了自己不愿去想的地步。现在他能做的唯有转换话题。  
> “你支开我，找到了什么？”  
> 让他感到意外的是，夏洛克竟然真的跟着他转变了话题，而不是穷追不舍。  
> “我本来也没希望能找到什么，只想看看你吃惊的样子。”  
> “你怎么知道我不会约你在家里见面？”  
> “你会吗？”  
> “……不会。”  
> “你当然不会。在家里见面对你来说太危险。你不知道我会带什么人一起来，也没办法逃跑，所以你一定会约在空旷而交通便利的地方。但是为什么是伦敦桥？”  
> 杰克恼怒地发现他毕竟还是没能躲开这个话题。当初写下伦敦桥这个词的时候他并没有认识到这是潜意识作祟。十二年前他就是在伦敦桥复活的。  
> 他一次又一次地回到那里。罪犯总是回到他的犯罪现场，游子也总是回到梦中的故乡。  
> 沉默在他们之前持续了一段时间，大大超过了礼貌允许的程度。这并非真正的沉默，他们的确在对话，非常忙碌的、激烈的、针锋相对的对话，但是房间中似乎有一只隐形的怪兽，吞噬了所有的声音。  
> 最后，杰克问：“你究竟想要干什么？”  
> 夏洛克低头从口袋里掏出手机，手指飞速地在键盘上移动着，看起来像是在回复一条短信，但实际上，他刚刚完成了一系列指令，然后关掉了十米之外杰克桌上的电脑。做完这些，他抬起头，露出一个无害的微笑。随着他的嘴角持续向上弯，这个微笑超过了无害的范围，变成了一张得意扬扬的假面。  
> “我想要见更高级别的人。不管你们的组织结构是什么，越高越好。你会帮我联系吧？”
> 
>  
> 
> 在上百个街区外，贝克街的公寓里，约翰躺在床上，睡不着。  
> 倒不是因为他今天上床的时间太早——确实比平时早，今天他处理了有平时两倍那么多的病人，身心俱疲——也不是因为他洗完澡没有擦干头发就去睡了，此时微微有点湿的头发隔在皮肤与枕头之间，很凉，但不至于不舒服，有点躺在丝绸枕头上的错觉。  
> 约翰•华生睡不着，完全是因为起居室里那些该死的字条。
>
>> 我回来之前不要动它！
> 
> 似乎是担心短信会被忽视，夏洛克在自己的电脑、约翰的电脑，以及不知从哪里突然冒出来的一个黑盒子上都贴了这样的字条，大写字母张牙舞爪，黑盒子上的小绿灯配合着一闪一闪，好像嘲弄的眼神。约翰猜想那是个移动硬盘，但它显然比约翰见过的所有硬盘——包括阿富汗战场上的——都要坚固。问题在于，人类这种生物天生有按下那个红色按钮的欲望，只要那上面写着“火警，勿动”。约翰站在起居室里，觉得自己像是握着鼠标面对一片整齐的灰色方格，上面五颜六色地写满了数字，但他就是忍不住想要往数字最密集的地方点下去。  
> 扫雷是约翰这辈子玩过的唯一一款电脑游戏，他的记录是连夏洛克都会侧目的五十秒。  
> 但他还是忍住了，转身上楼洗澡。他猜想夏洛克今晚大概不会回来了，这种情况时有发生，大多数时候约翰并不知道夏洛克在外边干什么，这让他隐约地感到担忧；还有极个别的几次，他知道夏洛克去了哪里，在干什么，但那只能让他越发担忧。  
> 比如今天晚上。该死的，这是他第一百二十八次在被子里翻身。  
> 这时压在枕头下的手机震动了一下。约翰诅咒着，把它摸出来。一片黑暗中，屏幕的荧光显得格外刺眼。  
> 去把电脑关了，藏起你的电脑和移动硬盘。SH  
> 他叹了一口气，起身下床，手里仍然握着手机。  
>  _藏哪里？JW_  
>  _运用你的想象力。SH_  
>  上帝助我，约翰喃喃地说着，拖着鞋子下了楼。至少夏洛克到目前为止是平安的，而且颐指气使的劲头丝毫未减。约翰抱起电脑和硬盘上楼，直接把它们塞进了自己被子里。这时手机突然又震了一下。  
>  _晚安。SH_  
> 


	21. Chapter 21

## 21

“你确定你是在——”  
“是的，没问题。”  
约翰犹豫了一下，他知道夏洛克不喜欢重复说同一句话，但他还是坚持问道：“你确定这是你拯救人类计划的一部分？”  
夏洛克舒服地调整了一下坐在沙发里的姿势，把盘着的长腿伸展开，顺手整理了一下睡袍前襟，拿起放在地板上的纸杯，吸了一大口可乐。  
“我确定。干杯！”  
约翰理解夏洛克为什么有时候会爆发可乐依赖症——咖啡因和糖，当然。但是看在上帝的分上……  
“我真不明白怎么会有人一大早空腹灌可乐！”  
“不是空腹，亲爱的医生。帮我爆一袋爆米花来好吗？”  
“你确定你是在——”  
“是的是的，爆米花，现在。”  
约翰忍着怒气把爆米花扔进微波炉。家里究竟为什么还有这种东西？上次坐在沙发里看肥皂剧已经是一个世纪以前的事了。  
大清早进门的夏洛克，仿佛未卜先知一般推开约翰，从被子里拿出他抱得紧紧的电脑——不，不要想这个部分——然后毫不留情地对他的想象力进行了抨击。  
“我记得我的指示是‘把它们藏好’，而你把它们带回自己的小洞穴用树叶盖起来，然后躺在上面睡觉！你是不是还有一只猛犸象做宠物？”  
“因为它们在我身边最安全。”约翰回答得非常坦然，或许因为那时他还没完全清醒。但是夏洛克听了之后就闭上了他尖刻的嘴。等约翰梳洗完毕下楼后，只看到所有的电脑又都连在了一起，而夏洛克抱着膝盖在沙发上喝可乐。  
微波炉发出“叮”的一声，约翰拉开门，闻到一股奶油的甜香。但是说实在的，早上八点……  
“你在那里站太久了，根据早些时候的交通状况，我几乎可以肯定你今天早上会迟到。”  
“如果不是因为你要吃爆米花我就不会迟到。”约翰说着，拎起爆米花走向沙发，“你今天真的不需要我帮什么忙，对吗？”  
“不需要。我大概会花上一整天和某个不能够用电话的可怜虫聊MSN——他甚至没法用视频聊天！说真的，我相当同情我的吸血鬼朋友们。你可以去诊所上班，记得晚上回来的时候再带些可乐。”  
“我希望我回来的时候房子没有被点着，而世界已经被拯救了。”  
“但愿如此，我亲爱的约翰。到时候你可以发给我一个盘子大的奖章，上面写……让我想想，就写这句吧：伦敦的空气因你而清新。”  
如果约翰手里此时有一个盘子大的无论什么东西，他都会直接扣在夏洛克脸上。

 

夏洛克数着。一、二、三……十七。约翰走完楼梯到了玄关。开门。关门。现在约翰不在这栋房子里了。夏洛克从沙发上一跃而起，迅速合上了笔记本电脑，冲进卧室。当他一分钟后再出现的时候已经穿好了外套，围巾挂在脖子上。犹豫了一下，他把约翰的电脑塞回楼上卧室的被子里，然后把移动硬盘装进口袋，系好围巾，拎起爆米花出了门。  
在门口，他把爆米花和一张字条一起塞给一个脏兮兮的男孩子，接下来便在刚刚开始变得耀眼的清晨阳光中走向城市观光车的车站。  
如果你想要让自己同时满足三个条件：一，位置不断移动；二，路线相对可预期；三，灵活机动；那么城市观光车是个不错的选择。只要买一张票就可以坐上去，按照观光路线走遍全城，还可以随时上下或者换车，更不必提双层车顶的开放式座位洒满阳光，相当安全。唯一让人恼火的是导游喋喋不休的讲解，不过只要夏洛克愿意，他对外界事物一向有充耳不闻的天赋。  
选定一个座位，他迅速掏出手机登录了MSN。他对约翰说的话并不是谎言——至少说出来的那部分不是。如果约翰会错了意，认为夏洛克一整天都会待在贝克街，那对他是有好处的。  
昨天晚上经过反复的交涉，杰克给了夏洛克一个账号，但夏洛克压根没打算使用，他直接用杰克的名字登录了。对于习惯让电脑记住自己密码的人来说，这不失为一个小小的教训。很快，夏洛克作为杰克上线了，联系人列表中有五分之四都是灰色的——当然，现在可是白天。在夏洛克看来，大部分人的头像和签名都很无趣，换句话说，和普通人没什么两样。你当然不能指望吸血鬼都用德古拉或者汤姆•克鲁斯做头像。不过他还是找到了几个相对有趣的账号，其中一个叫做“光明正大的王冠”的人显示为在线，签名档是“无法企及的目标和无法拯救的灵魂”。正在夏洛克努力回想自己在哪里见过这句话的时候，这个人和他说话了。  
“你今天真早。没有睡觉？”  
夏洛克的瞳孔像猫一样收缩了一下，迅速开始打字。  
“昨天那个混账侦探搜了我的公寓。”  
“嗬！你也太不小心了。”  
“他约我出去见面，结果却钻进了我家。最可气的是他居然大摇大摆地在家里等我。”  
“听起来很像他干得出的事情。怎么样，他搜到了什么？”  
“应该没有，否则他就不会等着我了。但是我不确定。”  
“格式化你的电脑。晚上我会派人去你那里清理窃听器和摄像头。”  
夏洛克微笑了一下。看起来这个人有足够的权威命令包括杰克在内的很多人。光明正大的王冠——这是他们的王？  
“没问题。还需要干什么？”  
“复述你们的对话。”  
夏洛克尽可能简单地概括了一下，小心地修饰着自己的叙述角度。他不能做得太过分，但是如果他能在对方脑中植入一个想法……  
“我觉得他已经看穿了我。”  
“不错。我无意就这一点责备你，但是在他看穿更多人之前，恐怕我们必须要有所行动。”  
“按照计划？”  
“放弃计划二，回到计划一。”  
夏洛克大胆地猜测，“计划二”大概是测试和拉拢他，而“计划一”——根据这强硬的语气——恐怕是除掉他？  
很好。非常好。  
“但是他看起来有恃无恐。”  
“我会处理的。”  
这句话刚刚显示在屏幕上，对方的头像就变成了灰色。夏洛克微微有些诧异地把手机放回口袋里，有那么一分钟，他怀疑自己是否真的成功植入了那个想法。夏洛克•福尔摩斯并不是完人，他会犯错误，而且有些时候错得离谱，但你需要亲眼看他做一百件事才有可能抓到一个错误——如果你够敏锐的话——而他多半是不会承认的。此时他向后靠在坚硬的坐椅上，百无聊赖地发了一阵呆。太阳明晃晃地升到半空，像一个烧到发红的黄铜平底锅。他感觉到那种扑面而来的热量缓慢均匀地渗进皮肤，让血液加速流动起来。被风吹乱的细碎卷发频繁拂过他微微开始发热的脸，为了不影响视线他眯起了眼睛。导游仍然通过喇叭机械地重复着不变的台词，忍受了一会儿，夏洛克站起来，三步并作两步奔下旋转楼梯，在大巴刚停稳的一瞬间就跳上了人行道。  
左右观望了一下，他选择了一条近路，转过几个弯，到了蓓尔美尔街。  
麦克罗夫特住所的大门前，迈克尔在等他。夏洛克走上前，点点头算是打招呼，然后从对方手中接过一个不锈钢的保温杯。  
“看来我的‘小朋友’送信的效率还很高。”  
“你为什么不直接发短信给我？”  
“那不够安全。”夏洛克摇摇头，“杰克会有办法监听你的手机，但他肯定没办法在光天化日之下跟踪什么人。对付吸血鬼不妨采用原始一点的办法。”  
“你要拿它做什么？”迈克尔有点担心地看着夏洛克手里的保温杯。  
“做实验。”夏洛克说着，开始发短信。  
“等等……那是我的手机！你什么时候……”  
“我要把麦克罗夫特叫来。有问题吗？”  
“我记得你刚才说我的手机不安全？”  
“的确如此。相对于我的手机和麦克罗夫特的手机，你的简直太不安全了。”  
“我不明白……”  
“我们还是到那个小餐馆里去等麦克罗夫特吧。午餐想吃什么？”


	22. Chapter 22

## 22

麦克罗夫特和他们一起用了午餐。这里离他的办公室——平时的，而不是临时征用CIB的办公室——不远，所以他可以悠哉地步行穿过安静的街道，到餐馆和他们会合。和平日不同的是，麦克罗夫特手里提着一个钢制的手提箱，小巧玲珑，看起来也不重。夏洛克从他手中接过这个箱子，并把它打开。他显然对里面的东西很满意，手指在箱盖上轻敲着，脸上露出了夸张的微笑。  
如果此时有警察在附近，也许会把这错当成绑票案的交易现场。事实上，这里不但有一名警察，而且他就坐在那个箱子旁边，尽管他完全不明白发生了什么。他的手机仍然被夏洛克拿着，所以他只能迷惑地看着夏洛克一条接着一条地发短信。  
“好了，”夏洛克终于说，“这个箱子里是一份血样，你下午把它送到巴兹医学院去，安吉拉会在那儿等你。我已经给你们预约好一个实验室，巴兹的几位教授也会在那儿。把血样交给他们，你的任务就结束了。”  
“你是否介意我问一下这究竟是什么？”  
“哦，我的血样，早些时候采集的。”夏洛克漫不经心地说，“某种程度上讲，就是我的备份，我亲爱的哥哥替我保管着它。现在我需要你把它安全地送到专家手里去，这样他们就能够从里面分离出抗体，制作疫苗。”  
“好吧，”迈克尔答应着，仍然有些怀疑地盯着箱子，“你确定现在是合适的时机？而且为什么又是巴兹？我觉得CIB的实验室要安全得多。”  
“不见得。”夏洛克断然说道，“而且仅有安吉拉一个人是不够的，我们需要更多的专家。再说——”他话锋一转，微笑着看向自己的哥哥，“这样不是比较有趣吗？”  
麦克罗夫特挑起了眉毛。

 

当三个人离开餐馆的时候，起风了，天边开始有云堆积。麦克罗夫特向弟弟和属下点了点头，便迈着他特有的笃定步伐离开了，手里挥舞着仿佛成为他身体一部分的长雨伞。不管晴天还是雨天，有备无患总是好的。  
夏洛克抬头看了看天，灰色的眼底掠过一丝不安。他掏出手机——这次是自己的——查了查天气预报，然后低声骂了一句什么，开始在原地来回转圈。迈克尔看着他，先是有些惊讶，然后双臂抱在胸前，脸上挂起了宽容的微笑。转到第五圈的时候，夏洛克抬起头，直视着迈克尔的眼睛，说道：“看来只好如此了。计划不变，你还是要把这个箱子送到巴兹去，但是不要在傍晚之前送到。等一会儿可能会变天，如果开始下雨，你就要格外小心自己的安全。史蒂文斯教授就是在雨天被杀的，记得吗？另外，这个箱子你必须时刻带在身边，不能让它离开你的视线，明白吗？”  
迈克尔不明白，但他还是点了点头。  
奇怪的是，他并没有体会到夏洛克语气中的那种紧张感。  
没错，大概很快要变天了，淡淡的树叶和新剪草茬的味道，随着风侵入他的鼻腔。橡胶鞋底踩在青石碎砖路面上寂然无声。他缓慢地走着，谨守着那个“不要在傍晚前送到”的规条，然而风开始变大，推送着满天的云朵在天空中加速移动。太阳隐没了片刻，又重新现身；隐没和现身的速度渐渐地变快，云层的金边出现和消失得如此频繁，以至于天空中像是奏起了金色的辉煌交响，音符从穹顶一路洒落，小号、圆号和长号此起彼伏。迈克尔有些迟疑地停住脚步，光线和阴影在他脸上以同样的速度追逐着，交替着，让他产生一种自己正在奔跑的错觉。也许他一直都是这样，永远狂奔着，永远停留在原地。小号的声音渐渐远去，大号和低音长号推送着更浓重的阴云，迈克尔仍然站着，或者说仍然在奔跑，只是脚步渐渐疲惫沉重，直到第一滴雨水落在他鼻尖。

 

迈克尔到达巴兹医学院的时候已经是晚上七点了。整个下午都在下雨，他一直在警局处理案头工作，小提箱放在手边几英寸远的地方。夏洛克提醒他注意安全，显然是因为在雨天里没有阳光，吸血鬼和常人一样有行动自由。但是为什么要他傍晚后再去巴兹呢？  
此时的巴兹逐渐摆脱了白天的忙碌和喧嚣。学生们都回宿舍了，即使最勤奋的员工也知道要按时吃晚饭。实验楼里只有零星的几盏灯，迈克尔忍不住抬头看了看史蒂文斯遇害时的办公室，窗户紧闭，一片不祥的黑色。安吉拉在楼门口迎接他，但她只是孤身一人。  
“其他人呢？”迈克尔把箱子递给安吉拉，问道。  
“吃晚餐去了。”安吉拉简单地回答，然后转身带路。迈克尔犹豫了一下，说道：“夏洛克说我只要把东西送过来就好了。我可以回去了吗？”  
安吉拉笑了笑：“可以。我以为你会想要留下来看一看。”  
“看什么？”  
“我也不知道，但可能会很有趣。”  
也许是安吉拉的表情中有某种异样，让迈克尔决定留了下来。他陪着安吉拉把箱子送进实验室，正要打开的时候，安吉拉阻止了他。  
“等专家们回来之后再开始吧。你吃晚饭了吗？要不要喝杯咖啡？”  
“好吧。在楼上？我去帮你拿来。加糖吗？”  
“不用。谢谢。”  
迈克尔走出实验室，转身打算带上门。阴暗的走廊中只有这一间屋子呈现病态的明亮，各种玻璃器皿反射出的光芒无一例外的惨白。钢制的小手提箱静静躺在窗边桌上一角，像一颗计时器损坏了的定时炸弹。  
然后它就爆炸了。  
并不是在一瞬间发生的，事后迈克尔可以清晰地回忆起整个过程。窗户破裂的声音，子弹狠狠嵌入手提箱的声音，手提箱弹开的声音，液体喷溅的声音。迈克尔确定那箱子里并没有什么活着的东西，但是血浆仿佛有生命一般源源不断地四下喷射，只一秒钟，提箱的残骸连同桌子和地上四散的玻璃碎片都浸在一片血泊中。  
事情并没有结束。  
迈克尔冲进实验室，一把抓住在门边发抖的安吉拉，想要把她拖到安全的地方去，然而她紧紧地拉住门框，怎么都不肯挪动一步。  
不远处桌上的残骸开始燃烧，一圈淡淡的橘色火焰舔舐着血红的液体表面，像沼泽上升起的雾气，或者雪地上空变幻的极光。似乎有什么东西在空气中旋转，慢慢凝聚成模糊不清的形体。空气的旋转变成了越来越响亮的尖啸，无形的张力将两个人一把推出门去，狠狠撞在走廊的墙壁上。迈克尔立刻翻身将安吉拉压在自己下面。  
就在那时，一道足以穿透灵魂的光如超新星轰然爆发。墙壁、门、碎裂的桌椅和仪器、死死压在地板上的手，一切都在那零点零一秒变成了透明的，如同置身一个水晶万花筒中，目睹整个世界在错乱中崩塌。  
尖啸声仍然萦绕在迈克尔的耳际，然而他听到了安吉拉的声音，轻得像一声叹息。  
她用叹息般的声音说：“再见。”

 

夏洛克早早回到了贝克街，打算继续装成不曾出去过的样子。约翰今天的病人似乎依旧特别多，七点半的时候，夏洛克只好翻出冰箱里的沙拉，并给自己倒了一杯水。希望约翰回来的路上还记得可乐的事。  
麦克罗夫特刚刚打过电话，巴兹医学院那里，一切进展如夏洛克所料。他放下叉子，在电脑上登录了杰克的MSN账号，想看看“光明正大的王冠”是否在线。  
他在。一个对话窗口直截了当地弹了出来。  
“你放在那个箱子里的，是谁的骨灰？”  
夏洛克搓搓手，看起来神秘的王冠先生已经明白杰克的账号易主了。  
“罗伯特•马奇。”  
“果然。这一手很漂亮。”  
“我只是想知道，既然吸血鬼的骨灰遇到吸血鬼的血液就能复活，那么吸血鬼的骨灰遇到含有抗体的血液会有什么后果。完美的、极致的‘中和’，不是吗？这个世界上再也没有罗伯特这个人了，不管以什么形态。”  
“你不打算对安吉拉•马奇表示一点歉意吗？”  
“为什么？罗伯特的消失对她只有好处。”  
“看来你的确不懂什么是同情心。”  
“你可没有立场这么说。我特意叮嘱迈克尔傍晚后再到巴兹，不就是为了减低可爱的学生们的伤亡吗？你的狙击手枪法真好，不过我还是想问问，亲手毁灭一位好科学家的感觉是怎样的。据我所知他可是你们制造人工血液唯一的希望。”  
“我不得不重复一次，你的确不懂什么是同情心。”  
“我不和杀戮者讲同情心。游戏开始了，我的朋友。”  
“这不是你一个人的游戏。”  
这句话出现在屏幕上的时候，对方的头像又变成了灰色。  
夏洛克思考了一阵，打开浏览器，在Google中输入了“光明正大的王冠”。楼下传来开门的声音，约翰回来了。他跑上十七级台阶，看到夏洛克仍端坐在早晨自己离开时他所在的位置，不由得松了口气。  
“世界拯救得怎么样了？听说巴兹出了爆炸案，吓了我一大跳，我还以为那事儿有你一份呢！”  
夏洛克有点茫然地从电脑屏幕前抬起了头，好像被人狠狠敲了一记脑袋。  
“约翰，你和一个头脑失去控制的白痴睡在同一个屋子里，不觉得害怕么？”  
“啊？”约翰手中的可乐掉在了地板上。


	23. Chapter 23

23  
接下来的几天，日子过得出乎意外的平静。在所有人看来，他们已经逐渐接近这个荒诞、恐怖而抑郁的事件核心，但也许夏洛克并不这么认为。这些天他恢复了往日的作息，没有频繁地联系CIB的任何成员，也没有再半夜跑出去做什么奇怪的事。他仍然常去巴兹，不过那是他日常研究工作的一部分。他甚至还有精力帮雷斯垂德办了一两个小案子。唯一不同的是，现在他每天回家的时间都很固定，总在晚餐之后，并且每天都花几个小时在自己那台电脑前。  
约翰不太理解这种暴风雨之前的平静，而他也不是唯一对空气中酝酿着的焦虑感到心神不宁的人。迈克尔每天至少给他发三条短信，确认夏洛克的情况；麦克罗夫特却正相反，突然停止了和约翰的联系，这只能说明他的监控已经严密到了不需要约翰汇报信息的境地。  
这一天，约翰比平时回来得早，所以他在中国餐馆买了炒饭和点心。他并没有抱着夏洛克也能在家吃饭的期望，但是夏洛克确实在那里，比前几天回家的时间早了很多。初夏时节白天变长了，暮光延迟着西行的脚步，像渗进古老的砖墙一般不肯离去。但是当约翰走进房间时，窗帘紧闭着，坚定地将凝滞在微凉空气里的光线阻挡在外。夏洛克在厨房的灯下沉思，面前的桌子上空空荡荡，笔记本电脑合上了。  
“你今天怎么回来得这么早？”约翰说着，越过房间，伸手去拉窗帘，“天还没全黑呢。”  
“别动。”  
约翰诧异地回头，夏洛克的声音严肃中带着一丝紧张。  
“你在担心什么吗？”  
“气枪袭击。”夏洛克看到约翰挑起的眉毛，迅速补充道，“步枪，狙击枪，不管它叫什么。我很高兴看到你并未因此而退却，但是勇敢是一回事，盲目勇敢就是另一回事了。我不会否认真实存在的危险。”  
约翰朝着拉紧的窗帘看了一眼，皱起眉头说：“天并没有全黑。”  
“是的，但没有什么能阻止他们提前一天趁着夜色埋伏好。另外我也有足够的证据证明——”夏洛克冲着电脑挥挥手，“他们在基因改造方面取得了一定的成果。既然在雨天能够自由行动，那么黄昏也不会差多少。”  
“事情很紧急了，是吗？”  
“不一定，取决于你怎么看。”夏洛克突然露出一个高深莫测的笑容，起身去拿围巾，“恐怕我还必须出去一趟，从后门走。如果可以的话，请你留在这里，麦克罗夫特也许会打电话过来。”  
“但是夏洛克——”  
“留在这里。”夏洛克斩钉截铁地说完，便转身下楼去了。

 

在游人渐渐散去的伦敦桥上，夏洛克双手撑着护栏，俯视着深黑的河水。空气中夜的气息已经饱和，于是滴落在水面上染出一层又一层浓重的颜色。那一定是苦的，类似咖啡的味道。桥上的灯光倒映下去，波涛搅乱了它们，却无法将它们带走，只得徒劳地将点点金光反复打碎又拼合。  
不知过了多久，身后有个声音说：“纷扰的水流，不是吗？”  
夏洛克回头，但他仍然保持双手撑着护栏的姿势，这使得他整个上半身的肌肉都绷紧了，从下巴到锁骨到肩膀的一线，像一张拉满的弓。他嘴角弯了弯，但这不是一个笑容，仅仅是开场前的礼貌。  
“纷扰……是的，和你一样。”  
“是吗？”  
夏洛克放松手臂，转过了身，若有所思地说：“‘没有无法企及的目标’。”  
“‘没有无法拯救的灵魂’。”  
“‘没有光明正大的王冠’——你好，杰克。”  
杰克笑了笑：“你知道是我？”  
“我的大脑硬盘里没有重金属摇滚这个文件夹，否则我应该更早发现才对。两个账号，两个身份，同一个人。你其实扮演着比表面上重要得多的角色。”  
“不过是理所当然的掩护。”杰克耸耸肩，“但你怎么看出另一个账号一定是我？”  
“‘当白日已逝长夜降临，我只愿有你再无遗恨’——他也知道这首歌吗？”  
“他？”  
夏洛克没有答话，只是无声地指了指杰克背后。有那么一刻，杰克几乎就要扭过头去了，但他最终还是僵直地站着不动。  
风让皮肤感觉到一点潮湿的气息。是因为刚刚拂过的河水还是河水中溶解的夜色，不得而知，然而那咖啡般的苦味也留在了皮肤上。  
“这真是一场尴尬的会面啊，不过我想总会有这么一天的。”杰克自嘲地抿了抿薄唇，“既然你好心安排了这个会面的舞台，不为你上演一点什么就说不过去了，不是吗？听着，让我们从开头说起。很多年前我犯了一个错误——不，迈克尔，你站在那里不要动！我不想看着你的脸说这件事。”  
迈克尔的目光越过杰克的肩膀，遇上了夏洛克的。他强迫自己坚持了一秒钟，然后飞快地将目光投向了远处的河水。  
“我犯了一个错误，迈克尔。当我发现你爱上了我的未婚妻，我采取了错误的方式来报复。不，算不上报复，我只是想逃开一阵子。”  
“从谁身边逃开？”夏洛克尖锐地问。  
“你说得对，”杰克伤感地一笑，“不是科斯蒂，我从来没有真的爱过科斯蒂——上帝保佑她。我只是想逃离迈克尔而已，而且我知道，如果我在婚礼前夜消失，迈克尔就永远不可能得到伤心欲绝的科斯蒂，永远。我做得太过分了吗，迈克尔？”  
迈克尔的目光仍然追逐着水面上分分合合的灯影。  
“但是你也不必……”  
“把自己变成吸血鬼？我他妈的不敢见你，迈克尔，无论将来在天堂还是地狱。你能想象那是什么情景吗？我们都七老八十了，头发脱落牙齿掉光，死得比超市里的冷鲜肉还彻底，而你揪着我的寿衣领子说，你他妈的给我一个交代，这一辈子都躲哪儿去了？”  
“杰克……”  
“不，你不要过来。我最大的错误是本来想要逃离你，但我逃离了整个世界。可是我还能怎么办？我知道你有多恨我，我为此感到骄傲。”  
说这句话时，杰克真的多少恢复了他一向骄傲的样子，把垂在额前的头发甩开，向前又走了几步。现在他离夏洛克只有不到一米远了。  
“一出很不错的小话剧，嗯？”  
夏洛克耸耸肩，不知道这个动作是代表“演得不错”，还是“普通人的真实感情生活？那很无聊。”杰克眯起细长的眼睛，继续追问道：“你为什么约我到这里？我相信你为我准备的观众绝不仅仅是迈克尔一个人。你的警犬朋友们呢？你好管闲事的哥哥呢？你那位——医生呢？”  
“他们——都很忙，我想。”  
“忙着在伦敦桥周围布控吗？”  
“布控在黄昏时就已经完成了。”  
“你就那么确定我会来吗？”  
“当然，你总是会来的。伦敦桥。你不在乎两次踏进同一条河流，不是吗？你向往着这样。”  
“也许是吧，这还真是个永生难忘的地点。迈克尔——”他突然抬起头对着夜空说话，好像为了让身后那个人听得更清楚，“我永远不会忘记你在这里让我复活，仅仅是为了让科斯蒂亲眼看到我是个吸血鬼的事实。你如愿以偿了吗？”  
“我想让她离开你。”迈克尔的声音平稳而低沉，“——也离开我。”  
杰克的目光瞬间从辽远的天顶收回，但他仍然没有转身。半晌，他轻轻地笑了笑：“不要说得好像你爱我一样。”  
有时候一句话像一把锁，断绝了所有下文；有时候一句话又像一把钥匙，开启了各种可能性；还有的时候，一句话像酒瓶的塞子，拔出来之后仍旧什么都没有发生，只是空气中突然多了暗示性的酸涩和微醺。  
夏洛克越过杰克的肩头，注视着迈克尔在一刹那变得如此之绿的眼睛，像夏天被暴雨狠狠从枝头打落的一片潮湿的新叶。它落向了泥泞，碾成粉碎，然后被褐色的土地埋藏了。杰克没有回头，但他看到了夏洛克脸上的表情——夏洛克注视着迈克尔的眼睛时，脸上浮现的表情。  
他突然想笑，非常想笑。  
于是他掏出外套口袋里的枪，一枪打中了夏洛克的肩膀。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in case you don't know, *that song* is 'I Just Want You' from Ozzy Osbourne


	24. Chapter 24

## 24

约翰在大约八点时接到麦克罗夫特的电话，那时他刚刚把吃剩的炒饭和点心放进冰箱里，给自己泡了一杯茶。如果夏洛克不让他出去，这也没什么大不了的，反正他晚上也不怎么喜欢出去。如果夏洛克认为外面有狙击步枪——他看了一眼严密地拉起来的厚窗帘——那他在这里扮演一个移动的假靶子倒也不错。  
但是麦克罗夫特的电话改变了一些事情。他在电话里听起来好像……约翰不知道该怎么描述，如果犹豫和果断这两个词可以并存，特别是在麦克罗夫特的字典里并存的话。那句话其实很简单：“约翰，我猜，你也许想到伦敦桥来一趟。”  
听起来像是夏洛克禁止他这么做一样。  
于是约翰迅速穿好外套出发了，带着他的枪。因为迈克尔说过他需要约翰在对面的窗户里拿着枪；因为夏洛克是个热爱危险并且时刻跃跃欲试的白痴；因为麦克罗夫特是只刚刚撤回控制欲却不知道怎么和弟弟相处的老母鸡；而他，约翰自己，是老好人，是夏洛克•福尔摩斯的家庭医生、私人第欧根尼俱乐部、专属海域和备用血库。他才不管外面是不是真的有狙击手——这是贝克街，开什么玩笑——直接从前门冲上马路，拦下一辆出租车。  
而上帝给他的报答，就是在他刚刚奔上伦敦桥的时候，亲眼目睹一朵硕大的血花，以夜幕和水流为背景，在他室友的肩头华丽地绽开？

 

夏洛克仍然稳稳地站着，有点迷惑地注视着自己中枪的肩膀。那一枪没有打中要害，但是瞬间喷溅出的血仍然触目惊心。他的半边身体已经被染红了，而且不仅仅是他，杰克的前胸同样溅满了殷红的血液，好像自己也受伤了一般。  
在同一时间发生了两件事：约翰冲上来抱住了夏洛克，而迈克尔的枪口抵在了杰克的后心。还有第三和第四件事：埋伏在桥边的警察们缩小了包围圈，远处楼上狙击手的子弹上了膛。  
“夏洛克！”约翰迅速检视着伤口，忍不住大喊了一声。但夏洛克只是把目光从自己的肩膀转到杰克的前胸，好像突然明白了什么一样，发出一声不合时宜甚至有点高兴的“噢！”  
“说真的，夏洛克，你流了不少血，最好马上叫救护车，或者让你的医生给你处理一下。你的血液很宝贵的，不是吗？”  
“也不像以前那么宝贵了。抗体的初步分离已经完成，我想离疫苗的研制已经没有多少路要走了。”  
“我可以问一下吗，你一直把备份的血液藏在哪里？”  
“巴兹，第一包备份血液被你亲自毁掉的地方。当然，我是故意在那里引发爆炸的，因为爆炸的废墟就是最好的掩护。我猜你当你炸掉第一包的时候大概不会想到第二包就在隔壁。”  
杰克微笑了：“了不起。但你应该也知道，我们并非走投无路。”  
“我知道。我已经在你的硬盘里找到了史蒂文斯丢失的论文，还有很多新的研究课题。你们很努力，也走得很远。”  
“现在问这个问题已经太晚了，但我还是忍不住问最后一次。你已经了解了吸血鬼的世界，我们真有那么不同吗？你真的不想重新考虑你的立场？”  
夏洛克抬起了眼睛，深呼吸，这是他最接近叹气的一种表示。在他眼睛望过去的方向上，夜空晴朗，星光熠熠生辉。  
头顶的星空和心中的道德准则。血液里有个声音这样说。  
或许那不是来自血液，而是来自身后扶着他的这个人。在和杰克的对话过程中，约翰什么都没有说，只是默默承担着夏洛克越来越沉的体重——这个人明显已经站不稳了还在硬撑。  
但他此时脸上的那个笑容却不是硬撑着装出来的。“不。”  
“不要忘记我展示给你的那些东西。你真的不希望看到世界在眼前纤毫毕现，同时拥有无穷无尽的时间，超越走在你前面的人？”  
“那不公平。”  
“什么？”  
“公平，我的朋友。我是一个咨询侦探，我要求公正，而不是特权。同时我也是个绝对公平的玩家。你看，人类在研制疫苗，而你们在研制新的人工血液，同样的起跑线。”  
接下来那句话，连约翰都可以复述。  
“游戏开始了，杰克。”

 

杰克爆发出一阵大笑，警察们的包围圈又因此而收紧了一些。  
“你说得对，很公平。我甚至都开始期待终点线前的重聚了——你最好让你的医生扶你躺下等救护车，要不然你可活不到那一天。至于我，我可不确定是否要参与这场游戏，因为我还有一些私人的恩怨要了结。”  
不等他说完，约翰已经扶着夏洛克坐下了。他紧紧地压住夏洛克肩上的伤口止血，让夏洛克忍不住翻了个白眼：“老天，我又不是真的受了什么重伤！还是你担心因为伤了肩膀，以后我们俩会变成一对瘸子？”  
“你给我住口！”在必要的时候，医生是有他的威严的。  
杰克突然转身，迈克尔猝不及防，只是瞪大了眼睛，看着手中的枪口滑过杰克的脊背，衣袖，前襟，最后停在他的心脏上方。  
“十二年前，我从这里逃跑的时候，皮尔斯说过一句话：‘杰克跑了没有关系，他只是个无足轻重的角色。’告诉我，迈克尔，你是这么想的吗？”  
“杰克……”  
“‘杰克只是个无足轻重的角色’，当时他那样说并没有错。虽然这十二年来，我已经努力让自己变得重要一点了，但是说真的，这个世界上有千千万万的吸血鬼，我仍然是个小角色，小到即使我现在死了，也不会影响那个所谓的游戏。”  
“不，杰克，你从来都不是……”  
“不是什么？”杰克突然向前迈了一步，胸膛猛地撞在枪口上，迈克尔不由自主地后退着。仿佛是被这种突如其来的气势压倒一般，杰克进一步，他就退一步，已经渐渐退向了桥的另一边。但他不能……  
“停下！”迈克尔抬起枪管狠狠地砸向杰克的额角。安静了片刻，杰克抬起头，凌乱的长发粘在脸颊上，太阳穴有细细的血流下来。迈克尔的枪已经再次稳稳抵在了他的心脏上。  
“杰克，”迈克尔的左手伸进裤子口袋里，又伸了出来，把什么东西放进了杰克的手心，“你不是无足轻重的人。”  
一个带着体温的小小圆环。那是杰克的结婚戒指，本来应该在婚礼上由伴郎迈克尔亲手交给他。十二年前他拼命逃离的那场婚礼。  
“麦克，”杰克轻声说，“你知道做吸血鬼最特别的地方是什么吗？当我看着你时，像现在这样，我在你的眼睛里看不到自己的倒影。我只能看见你。”  
迈克尔此时看到的却只是被泪水模糊的景象。  
“这个词，中和，对于吸血鬼来说，代表着死亡和新生。但最极致的中和不是死亡也不是新生——”他的手握住了迈克尔压在扳机上的手指，“是爱遇到恨，湮灭。”

 

在桥的另一端，夏洛克突然握住了约翰的手。约翰很诧异地注视着那苍白的手指插进自己手指的缝隙间，像嵌合得很紧的两片拼图。他伸长脖子，想知道那边都发生了什么，警察为什么都不开枪，救护车为什么还没有来，但是这一刻世界沉寂得可怕，只有夏洛克因为失血过多而急促呼吸的声音。  
他真的不关心其他的一切。他们需要马上离开这里，夏洛克需要输血……他的思绪不知怎么飘到了贝克街221B冰箱里的番茄酱上。  
他看不到此时迈克尔的枪口压在杰克胸前，那里刚刚溅上的夏洛克的血液还没有干。  
警笛和救护车的声音像盘旋在天边的鸟儿，慢慢朝着这里聚拢过来了。  
杰克用叹息般的声音说：“再见，麦克。”  
他的手握着迈克尔的手按下了扳机。  
光，更多的光。  
一如严格遵循的程序，杰克的身体被一道光撕开，桥下的水面仿佛倒映着一场盛大的烟火。不知道为什么，吸血鬼一生最怕的东西是阳光，但他们死的时候却可以照亮天空。  
灰烬燃烧着，然后是预料之中的第二次爆炸。星月失色，空气中的尖啸声撼动着每一个人的耳膜，连坚实的桥面都仿佛在摇晃。万花筒碎裂了，世界也碎裂了，夏洛克在桥的另一边睁开了眼睛，想着杰克对自己开的那一枪。极致的中和，杰克想要的只是这个，而他走了一条多么漫长的荆棘路。  
明亮的光抹去了夏洛克脸上的表情，爆炸气流拂动他的卷发，那双圆睁着望向天空的眼睛在强光中透明得没有一丝杂质，睫毛微微颤动。  
慢慢暗下去的光线中，夏洛克更紧地抓着约翰的手，好像一生都不会放开一样。

Fin


End file.
